


Voltron - Defenders of the Universe

by usernamespaces



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Pidge Holt, VLD Shiro - Freeform, Vld keith - Freeform, Voltron, hunk garret - Freeform, katie holt - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, pidge gunderson - Freeform, takasi shirogane, vld, vld Allura - Freeform, vld coran, vld hunk - Freeform, vld krolia, vld lance - Freeform, vld pidge - Freeform, vld romelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamespaces/pseuds/usernamespaces
Summary: For anyone who didn't read the description of the story:So basically, I was thinking one day, and I came up with this idea for an AU.In this AU, the paladins never made it back to Earth, instead they died fighting Zarkon, like the Paladins of old.So Romelle is in Allura's place, and Krolia is in Coran's place.The names of the new paladins are Adam, Jay, Iva, Ryn, and Katie.For each chapter, I pull up the script for the episode, and base the chapter off of that, but making a few changes of course.One more thing, the Yellow Lion acts like the Red Lion, and the Red Lion acts like the Yellow lion. The reason behind this will be explained in the first chapter. And yes, this means that when they are looking for the lions, the yellow and red lions have swapped spots.This book will be worked on very slowly, since each chapter takes a while to make. So updates will be slow.





	1. Prologue

For anyone who didn't read the description of the story:  
So basically, I was thinking one day, and I came up with this idea for an AU. 

In this AU, the paladins never made it back to Earth, instead they died fighting Zarkon, like the Paladins of old. 

So Romelle is in Allura's place, and Krolia is in Coran's place. 

The names of the new paladins are Adam, Jay, Iva, Ryn, and Katie.

For each chapter, I pull up the script for the episode, and base the chapter off of that, but making a few changes of course. 

One more thing, the Yellow Lion acts like the Red Lion, and the Red Lion acts like the Yellow lion. The reason behind this will be explained in the first chapter. And yes, this means that when they are looking for the lions, the yellow and red lions have swapped spots. 

This book will be worked on very slowly, since each chapter takes a while to make. So updates will be slow.

Here is some info about the new paladins;

Adam: Black Paladin, acts like Shiro, Straight, Childhood friend of Iva, cis male.

Iva: Blue Paladin, acts like Pidge, polysexual, childhood friend of Adam, cis female, one fourth altean.

Jay: Red Paladin, acts like Lance, Bisexual, Bigender (male and female), half galra, Keith and lance relationship with Katie.

Katie: Yellow Paladin, acts like Keith, pansexual, cis female, Keith and lance relationship with Jay.

Ryn: Green Paladin, acts like hunk, asexual, non binary, heteroromantic

Anyways, that is all you need to know before starting this book. I hope you enjoy.

The first chapter will be out later today, since I am almost finished with it. If it doesn't come out today, expect it tomorrow.


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Defenders of the Universe huh?” Adam asked.
> 
> “That has a nice ring to it,” Iva said.
> 
> “It really does,” Adam replied, turning to look up at the lions.

"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent for Kerberos mission," Jay says.

Ryn groans before speaking, "Jay, I know you're the pilot and all, but could you just keep thing straight?"

"Oh no.." Iva mutters.

"What's wrong?" Ryn asks, looking over at Iva.

"A hydraulic stabilizer is out. You gotta fix it," replies Iva, looking away when she finishes speaking.

Ryn unbuckles their seatbelt, and walks over the main engine box.

"Oh no..." Ryn groans, holding onto their stomach.

"Oh no no no no you don't. Fix now puke later," Jay speaks, quickly shooting a glance over their shoulder.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT OVERHANG!" Iva shouts, pointing to it.

"I got this," Jay replies smugly.

"Just go over it. Last time you tried to go through it, you managed to rip off a wing," Iva shoots back, sending Jay a dirty look.

"Stop living in the past!" Jay shouts back.

He goes through the overhang, tearing off a wing.

Jay suddenly makes a sharp turn, and it causes Ryn to puke in the box.

Jay quickly looks over their shoulder, when they hear Ryn puke.

"LOOK OUT!" Iva shouts.

Jay whips their head background, and try to turn the ship, but they manage to fly right into the wall.

"What did I say?" Iva deadpans, sinking in her seat, and sending Jay a dirty look.

"Shut it Iva," Jay responds, sinking low into their seat.

"Roll out donkeys," Patterson says, opening the door.

Jay, Iva, and Ryn walk out, heads hanging low.

"Let's see if we can't use this failure as a lesson for the rest of you cadets," Patterson says after a moment, standing in front of the students.

"Can anyone point out the mistake these 3 so called cadets made?"

A student raises their hand before speaking. "The engineer vomited in the gearbox!"

"As everyone knows," Patterson starts, sending Ryn a dirty look, "Vomit is NOT an approved lubricant."

Ryn rubs their arm, and looks away.

"Next cadets you're up," Patterson calls out, before 3 more students walk into the simulator.

Hours pass, before Iva, Jay and Ryn are hanging out with their friends.

"Wow, you guys were terrible in the simulator earlier," Adam replies, when the subject of it comes into their conversation.

"Yeah, what happened?" Katie asks.

"Well, somebody," Iva starts, shooting Jay a dirty look, "Couldn't keep the thing straight."

"Why are you giving me a dirty look?" Jay asks whining.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE FLYING THE DAMN SHIP!" Ryn jumps in.

"But who's the one who vomited in the gearbox?" Katie asks smirking.

"I got motion sickness!" Ryn replies defensively.

"And who's fault is that?" Jay asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Iva sends Jay a dirty look in response to his previous comment.

"Touché."

"It's curfew time. Head to your dorms," Patterson's voice cackles over the intercom.

"Imma head to the restroom, I'll be back soon," Iva says, waving a hand over her shoulder.

"Alright. See ya," Adam replies, turning.

When Iva thinks no one is looking, she grabs a bag by the door and runs off.

"Where is she going?" Jay mumbles.

"Hey guys, follow me, I have an idea," Jay says, waving a hand over their shoulder.

Everyone reluctantly follows Jay, sneaking past all the guards scotting the floors, until they reach the roof, where they find Iva.

She is sitting near the edge, headphones on, and tech surrounding them.

"Whatcha doin up here?" Jay asks, lifting the headphones from her head, and whispering into Iva's ear.

"Oh. Jay," Iva replies jumping.

Iva look behind Jay before continuing. "Why did you guys follow me?"

"Dude, I saw you grab a bag from our dorm before running off," Jay replies, placing his hands in his pockets.

" I guess I might as well explain. Basically I built this stuff," Iva starts, before slapping Ryn's hand away. "Don't touch my stuff. Anyways, I've been tracking this signal. And it's been saying something."

"What was it saying?" Adam asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know this may seem crazy, but please you have to believe me when I say this," Iva sighs.

"Just tell us," Jay jumps in, removing his hands from his pockets, and placing one on his cocked hip.

"As you guys know, Earth is kinda like safe haven for some aliens. As for why, they won't tell us," Iva says, looking away from the others, and looking at the stars.

"I know his already," Jay says, annoyance lingering in his voice.

"No shit, that's why I said, as you know," Iva shoots back, sending Jay a dirty look.

"Just continue," Adam jumps in, stepping between Jay and Iva.

"Second warning Ryn," Iva says, staring at them.

"Anyways, this signal. I've been listening to it for be past month," Iva starts, looking over at Ryn. "STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT RYN!" Iva shouts.

"Anyways, tonight it's been going crazier than I have ever heard. It's really frantic tonight," Iva continues.

"Just tell us what it's been saying," Katie says sternly, tapping her foot.

"Voltron," Iva finally admits, rubbing her neck.

"No way...." Adam whispers.

"There's no way that's true. Voltron isn't real.... Right?" Ryn slowly says.

Iva's equipment beeps, and she quickly puts back on the headphones.

"No way..." Iva whispers.

"What is it?" Adam asks, looking at her.

"I recognize this kind of signal.."

"What kind of signal is it?" Ryn asks.

"It's Voltron. Well, not Voltron, it's like one of the lions. The lion is sending out this code," Iva replies, packing up her tech.

"Wait, hold on," Ryn speaks up, grabbing something from their pocket.

"Is the signal coming from nearby?"Ryn asks.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty close," Iva replies standing.

"If I can just..." Ryn mumbles, "There we go! We can track it with this."

"Great!" Iva replies.

"Guess were all ditching class tomorrow," Adam jumps in,following the others.

They walk around for hours until they find a cave.

"The signal lead us to this cave...." Iva whispers.

"One of the Lions must be here," Ryn says.

"Ryn, Voltron isn't real," Katie deadpans.

"Where's your proof?" Ryn asks, smirking.

"Where's yours?" Katie shoots back.

Ryn's smirk fades, and they look away.

Iva walks into the cave, everyone else follows her.

"What are these?" Jay asks, placing a hand on the wall.

"They're telling stories of a lion... But which one?" Ryn whispers.

"I wonder....." Iva whispers, placing a hand on one of the markings.

When Iva moves her hand over a marking of the lion, it glows.

"Are they supposed to do that?" Jay asks, skeptical.

Suddenly, the floor opens up, and they fall.

They all scream, as they fall to the bottom, which is a pool of water.

"Great, now this tracker is destroyed," Ryn mumbles, dropping it in the water.

"Iva what did you do?" Adam asks, rubbing his head.

"How am I supposed to know? All I did was put my hand on the wall," Iva responds, raising her voice.

"No way...." Katie whispers, "Guys look!"

Katie points at something, everyone turns to look at it.

The Blue Lion.

"HA! Told you they were real!" Ryn shoots, throwing their hands in the air.

"Shut it," Katie mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone starts to walk towards it, Iva ahead of everyone else.

"Anyone feel like the eyes are follow them?" Iva asks.

"No....?" Adam replies, looking at Iva.

"Yeah, the eyes are totally following me," Iva mumbles.

They all stop at the front of the lion, until the ground shakes glowing a light neon blue.

Suddenly, all they can see are the lions, flying in formation, and forming Voltron.

"Whoa.... Did you guys just see that?" Iva asks, looking at the others.

"I knew it was real," Ryn whispers.

Katie walks closer to the force field around the lion, and Iva follows her.

"I wonder how you get past this..." Katie whispers, moving her hands around on it.

"Maybe you just have to knock," Iva replies, crossing her hands over her chest.

Adam walks up to them, Ryn and Jay following.

"That's kinda dumb it's not going t-" Adam starts.

Iva knocks, and the force field fades away.

"You were saying?" Iva asks, turning to grin at Adam.

"I take what I said," Adam replies, raising his hands in defeat.

The Blue Lion raises its head and roars, before laying its head down on the ground.

Everyone flinches and covers themselves, except for Iva.

Iva walks in, and everyone follows.

"Wow...." Iva whispers.

Iva sits down in the seat, and it moves forward.

"Whoa!" Iva groans and holds her head for a moment before looking up.

"What's it doing?" Adam asks, placing a hand in the chair.

"It's.... talking to me...." Iva replies.

"Alright, so you're insane. Got it," Jay replies.

"I'm serious. It's like, well it's not saying words, it like it's feeding ideas into my brain," Iva responds, looking at Jay.

"They can do that?" Adam asks.

"Apparently."

Iva places her hands on the controls, and the lion comes to life.

"Whoa! Alright, Let's try this!" Iva says.

Iva moves the controls forward, and the lion comes to life. She flies the lion out of the cave, and everyone is screaming. Iva slows the lion down a bit, and flies it in front of the Garrison, flying in circles.

"What the hell is that?" Patterson asks.

"It appears to be a flying blue lion sir," replies the man standing next to Patterson.

The lion flies out of the atmosphere, and slows down a lot when they reach Kerberos.

"Kerberos...." Adam whispers.

"It would take months for our ships to eat out this far, we got here in 5 seconds," Ryn speaks out, looking at the planet.

"No way...." Jay whispers.

"What is it?" Iva asks.

"That's a Galra battle cruiser," pointing at the ship in question.

"How can you tell?" Ryn asks.

"My dad is Galra. He's shown me a few pictures of them," Jay replies.

"Alright, everyone hold on, Imma take that thing down," Iva says, staring at the ship.

"I don't think th-" Adam starts before he's cut off.

Iva flies the ship straight up, and everyone else falls to the back of the cockpit.

Jay manages walk up behind Iva and places his hand on the seat.

"IVA! FIGHTER! 6 o'clock!" Jay shouts.

Iva shoots down the fighter, then forms the jaw blade, and destroys he battle cruiser.

Everyone walks back up to the front of the cockpit.

"Everyone doing ok?" Iva asks.

Everyone mumbles a yes in response, except for Ryn.

"Ryn, you doing ok?" Iva asks, turning around.

"What is that?" Ryn asks, pointing to something in front of them.

"An Altean wormhole....." Iva whispers.

"How can you tell?" Ryn asks.

Iva just stares at Ryn, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Ryn replies.

"Adam, your the senior officer here, what should we do?" Iva asks.

"Were a team now. We should decide on this together," Adam replies.

Ryn places their hand on Iva's shoulder, and then everyone else nods.

"Alright hold on. This is gonna be a ride," Iva says after a moment of silence.

Iva slowly moves the lions into the wormhole.

When they enter the wormhole, everyone else is hanging on for dear life, and Jay even falls to the back of the cockpit, but Iva doesn't flinch.

"Is this..?" Iva starts, staring at the planet when they exit the wormhole.

"Arus...." Katie says, finishing Iva's sentence.

"This is where they found the original castle of lions," Iva says quickly.

Iva lands the lion, and they walk out.

Then suddenly, the lion roars, and everyone flinches, except for Iva, who pats its head when it lays its head in the ground.

The door opens, and they walk in, following Iva.

"Have you been here before or something?" Adam ask after a while of walking in silence.

"No..... But I feel like I have..." Iva responds, not turning to look at Adam.

Eventually, the five make it to a room, that is seemingnly empty, except for a control panel in the center.

"How do you work this thing?" Katie asks.

Iva then walks up to the panel, and places her hand on the panel.

Iva messes with panel, and pulls up some information that is in Altean, and starts to read it.

Everyone is standing behind Iva, watching her, until a pod comes up, and someone walks out.

"Who are you? What are doing here?" Krolia demands.

Everyone quickly whips their heads around to stare at Krolia.

"K-Keith?" Krolia gasps, looking at Jay.

"Nobody here is named Keith...." Jay responds wearily.

"You look just like my son...." Krolia responds, placing a hand on her face.

Krolia looks over at Iva, and raises an eyebrow.

"How did you manage to activate that control panel?" Krolia asks, making eye contact with Iva.

"I just, put my hand on it...." Iva responds, looking back at the panel.

"How long has it been?" Krolia asks.

"How long since when?" Adam asks.

"How long have I been asleep?" Krolia asks, a bit more desperate.

Iva turns back to the panel before responding.

"No way.... That's impossible...." Iva whispers.

"What is it?" Krolia asks, walking up Iva.

"You've been asleep for 10,000 years..." Iva responds, moving aside so Krolia can read it.

"Where is Romelle?" Krolia asks quickly, looking away from the panel, and at the 5 people standing there.

"Who is Romelle?" Katie asks.

Suddenly, they hear a noise, and turn to see Romelle's pod come up.

Romelle gasps, before she calls out a name. "Allura!"

Jay quickly runs over and catches Romelle before she falls.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Romelle asks, looking up at Jay.

"I'm Jay, and you're right here in my arms," Jay responds smirking.

"I give you full permission to stab her," Iva says, looking at Jay with an unamused stare.

"Thanks," Krolia replies, gripping her blade.

Krolia then throws the knife at Jay, but Romelle grabs Jay by the collar, and moves him out of the way, catching the blade between her fingers.

"Krolia, we've been over this. You can't just stab people," Romelle says.

Romelle then drops Jay, and tosses Krolia's blade back at her.

"Now tell me, who are you people, and what are you doing in my castle?" Romelle demands.

"We found the Blue Lion, and it brought us here," Iva responds.

"Wait, how long have we been asleep?" Romelle asks, whipping her head to look at Iva.

"10,000 years," She responds.

"Wait, are you Altean?" Romelle asks, stepping towards Iva.

"Yeah. Well, part Altean," Iva responds, rubbing her neck

"I never thought I'd see another Altean..." Romelle says quietly, placing a hand over her mouth.

"You and me both," Iva whispers.

"Wait a tick, did you say 10,000 years?" Romelle asks.

"She did," Krolia jumps in.

"Krolia!" Romelle shoots, running over to the woman.

Romelle wraps up Krolia in tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here! If I was alone to fi-" Romelle starts, but she stops abruptly.

"Zarkon....... There's no way he's alive..." Krolia whispers

"Did you say Zarkon?" Jay asked, eyes widening.

"Yes. He ruled for 10,000 years, and had conquered most of the known universe," Krolia responded, letting go of Romelle.

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but he's still alive..... My grandfather was general for him, and he just recently left him," Jay admits, finally standing.

"Then that means..... He's been ruling for 20,000 years..." Romelle says after a moment of silence.

"We must stop him," Krolia says.

"How did you say you 5 got here?" Romelle asked.

"We found the Blue Lion," Iva responds.

"Which one of you flew it here?" Romelle asks.

"I did," Iva replies, raising a hand before letting it fall to her side.

"Alright, I am Romelle. And this is my trusted adviser Krolia," Romelle says, gesturing to herself the Krolia.

""If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in the sleeping pods?" Adam asked." Adam asks.

"We were in a battle with Zarkon, and the paladins, they had died moments before we sent the lions away," Krolia responded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give up Princess. The paladins are dead, and I will be there shortly to retrieve the lions," Zarkon said.

"You'll never get the lions!" Allura shouted.

"I doubt that," Zarkon responded.

"Blast her ship into dust," Zarkon said.

"Allura! We must try and fight!" Romelle shouted over the explosions.

"We can't! The paladins are dead, and we have no one to pilot the lions!" Allura responded.

"Then we must try and pilot them!"

"We can't. That wouldn't be a good idea at all!"

"But we must try!"

"We can't Romelle, I'm sorry..." Allura responded, a sadness growing in her voice.

Allura then places her hand on Romelle's forehead and it causes Romelle to fall asleep.

"Allura....." Romelle spoke out before she fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krolia... That means that...." Romelle spoke, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yes...... the paladins are gone, and so are Allura and Coran...." Krolia finally admitted after a moment of silence.

Romelle hen runs into Krolia's arms, crying.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it true that Romelle awakens?" Zarkon asked, not looking away from the project.

"Yes siar," Hagar responded.

"Then we must send someone to destroy her," Zarkon said.

"Sendak, your fleet is the closest to Arus. Go there and destroy Romelle and her castle. But bring the lions," Zarkon spoke.

"I fight in the name of Galra. Vrepit Sa!" Sendak responded, before closing the screen.

"Set a course for Arus," Sendak spoke, looking over at his general.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Romelle, please eat, it's been 10,000 years," Krolia said.

"I'm not hungry...." Romelle said, messing with the control panel.

"Man, 10,000 years, that's like 100 plus 10," Jay said, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's, times ten," Katie said, looking over at Jay.

"Whatever, smartass," Jay responded with an angered tone.

Ryn looks at them with a knowing look, and then looks to Romelle.

"So how are we going to defeat this Zarkon?" Ryn asks, crossing their arms over their chest.

"Allura connected Romelle's life force to the lions, do that she would be able to track them," Krolia responded, when they reach the main room.

Romelle places her hands on pillars that come up from the floor, and a map appears.

"Wow," Iva said quietly.

"It looks like the Blue Lion and the Black Lion are in the same place," Ryn says, looking at the map.

"Yes. That's because the black lion is in the castle. But we can not open its hanger until the rest of the lions are present," Romelle responds, looking at Ryn.

"Adam, you will pilot the black lion, since you a natural leader, and your men will follow you no matter what," Krolia starts, moving the map until a projection of the Black Lion is in front of Adam.

"Alright," Adam says nodding.

"Iva, You have already bonded with the Blue Lion, so you will be it's pilot," Krolia finishes, turning the map so a projection of the Blue Lion is in front of Iva.

"Yes ma'am," Iva says, saluting.

"The Green Lion is quick daring, and has a kind heart. That is why Ryn will pilot the green lion," Romelle says.

"I'll do my best," Ryn responds, staring at the projection of the Green Lion.

"The Red Lion," Romelle starts before Jay cuts her off.

"Let me guess, takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Jay says, placing a hand under his chin.

"The Yellow Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone," Krolia starts. "It has been through a lot of rust issues with it's pilot, so it has become skeptical. You'll have to earn it's trust."

"That is why Katie will pilot the Yellow Lion," Romelle finishes.

"What? This girl?" Jay says, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to point at Katie

Katie sends a Jay a dirty look in response.

"Unfortunately, I have not yet been able to find the yellow lions coordinates just yet," Romelle says, looking over at Katie.

"Well, it's been 10,000 years, so the castle might need some fixing," Krolia days, scratching her head.

"You must hurry and find the lions," Romelle says, looking at all of the paladins.

"Alright, Ryn and I will go and find the Green Lion," Adam says, looking at Ryn.

"I'll take Jay, and get the Red Lion," Iva says, raising a hand.

"I'll load you two a pod," Krolia says looking at Adam and Ryn.

Suddenly, the alarms go off before anyone could move.

Krolia runs over to the control panel in the fine of the room.

"A Galra cruiser has locked onto our location, that means it could be here at any moment," Krolia says, turning to look at the others.

"Quickly, get ready," Romelle says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll only be able to keep the wormholes open for 2 Vargas, so you'll have to be quick with your work," Romelle says, opening the wormholes..

"How long is a varga?" Ryn asks, fidgeting in their seat.

"An hour," Iva responds, placing her hands not the controls.

"One more thing, if you don't make it back, the planets you're going to are relatively peaceful, so it would be a nice place to spend the rest of your lives," Krolia says smirking.

"Wait what!?" Everyone shouts, as Romelle and Krolia let out a small laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is really quiet," Adam says, looking around.

"Krolia said that they were peaceful," Ryn replies, not looking up from the tracker.

"Ryn look!" Adam says, point at something.

Ryn looks up, and sees a canoe.

Adam and Ryn then turn to look next to them, and see a creature.

They jump, Ryn managing to land in Adam's back.

"It's just a..... whatever that is," Ryn says slowly, climbing down from their previous spot on Adam's back.

"I think it wants us to get in his boat...." Ryn says wearily.

"Let's go then," Adam says, looking at Ryn.

"Are you sure?" Ryn asks meeting his eyes.

"I've nearly died flying a ship for a test. This is nothing," Adam says, following the creature.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if Jay and Iva are having as good time as us," Ryn says after a while of riding in the boat in silence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay and Iva are screaming as Iva doges the attacks of the fighters.

"I can't find anywhere to land!" Iva shouts, making a sharp turn.

"Just drop me off," Jay says, before he stumbles back.

"Are you sure?" Iva asks, turning to look at Jay.

"Positive, now do it before we miss our chance," Jay responds, walking out of the cockpit.

"You'll have to jump out," Iva says, turning back around.

"Got it," Jay responds, closing the door behind them.

Iva opens up the hatch, and Jay jumps out, rolling for a moment before he stands up and runs.

A fighter spot Jay and goes after him. Right before it gets Jay, Iva destroys it.

Jay quickly runs into the elevator, and is covers by the edge of it.

"Alright Jay, you got this...." Jay says to themselves opening up the panel.

Jay messes with the wires until the elevator runs on, and starts to go down.

"Alright, I'm in a giant hole... how am I supposed to find it," Jay says, looking around.

The floor starts to glow   
around the outlines of the markings, and Jay follows them.

"Amazing," Jay whispers.

Jay keeps on walking until he reaches a wall.

"How am I supposed to get past that?" Jay mumbles.

"Hmm..." Jay says when they spot a drill.

Iva grunts before speaking.

"Come on ol' blue, you can do this."

Suddenly a fighter flies right by Iva, and shoots the entrance of the cave, causing it to be blocked.

"Oh no! Jay!" Iva shouts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know that Romelle said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? She's probably not wrong. She's worked with them longer then us, but I'm not a pilot, even though I've always wanted to be a pilot. I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But I can't be that worse than Jay. She crashed all the time. What if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?" Ryn says, without taking a break to breathe.

"Calm down Ryn, you'll be fine," Adam says, leaning forward.

"I can't I'm just- I'm really worried," Ryn replies, rubbing their neck.

"Katie's dad once told me, If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great," Adam said, looking up.

"I miss him. He was the best," Ryn responded, mumbling.

"He was...." Adam said.

"Do you maybe think, he's ya know," Ryn started, getting quieter with each word.

"No, Iva looked at the files, there's no evidence that shows he is," Adam replied, looking back at Ryn.

Eventually, the boat stops and they get out. They walk for a bit in silence before they see steps leading up to a high point.

"Go. Be great," Adam says, placing a hand on Ryn's shoulder.

Ryn looks up at Adam and nods grinning.

Ryn then runs up to the top of the stairs, and once they reach the top, they stop, and look around.

"Where do I go from here," Ryn mumbles.

Suddenly, the Green Lion roars, and Ryn grins, and jumps down.

When Ryn flies the Green Lion over Adam, he looks up at the sky and smiles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jay! Come on! Please buddy!" Iva shouts, quickly flying in and out of the way of man fighters.

Eventually, a few fighters manage to hit the lion, and it starts to fall.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Going down, I'm going down!" Iva shouts, desperately trying to move the controls.

Not soon after Iva crashes, multiple fighters start to fly towards her.

"Oh no..." Iva whispers.

Iva then closes her eyes, expecting the worst.

Jay then busts out of the ground, and the fighters crash right into the lion.

"You doing ok Iva?" Jay asks, turning the lions head to look at the Blue Lion.

"Jay! I thought you were dead," Iva responded, a sound of relief in her voice.

"Nah, you can't kill this handsome face," Jay responded, placing a hand under his chin, and making a finger gun.

"Alright, so you're fine," Iva

"Paladins, please hurry back. I can't keep the wormholes open for much longer," Romelle said.

"On our way," Iva responded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made it!" Romelle said, turning to look at Iva and Jay.

"Just barely, that place was a nightmare," Jay said, as he stretched his back.

"Yeah, we had a tough time too," Ryn said, sending Adam a secret smile.

"So have you located the Yellow Lion?" Iva asked.

"Romelle just located it," Krolia responded.

"Well, where is it?" Adam asked.

"It's on the Galra ship that's orbiting Arus," Krolia replies, pulling up its location on the screens.

"They're here already?" Jay asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Krolia said, turning back around.

"We can turn on the particle barrier, but it won't hold for long," Romelle said.

"Girl, you've already activated my par-" Jay started.

"Jay," Adam said flatly, promptly cutting off Jay.

"So how exactly are we going to find the lion on the ship?" Iva asked, side stepping away from Jay.

"The Green Lion has cloaking programed onto it, so you could use it to sneak onto the ship," Krolia responded.

"That's great, but why does only the Green lLon have cloaking?" Ryn asked.

"It's previous paladin programmed it to have it like the invisible maze on the ship," Krolia replies.

"Amazing....." Ryn whispered.

"Romelle, what's the plan?" Adam asked.

"I-I don't know," Romelle said, rubbing her arm and looking down.

"We could ask Allura..." Krolia said slowly.

"How?" Romelle asked.

"Remember how Allura told us that her father stored his memories on the ship?" Krolia asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Romelle asked slowly.

"Allura did the same thing," Krolia responded.

"I'll go speak to her now," Romelle said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Romelle enters the room, Allura appears.

"Allura. I'm so glad to see you again," Romelle said, walking up to Allura.

"I am too Romelle. I miss you so much," Allura responded.

"Sendak is going to attack Arus,and I don't know how we are going to retrieve the Yellow Lion," Romelle said, falling to her knees.

"Romelle... You must think of a plan. You can't give up hope," Allura responded.

"I understand," Romelle says standing.

"Now go fight and win for what I couldn't do," Allura says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romelle enters the main room again, but this time she is dressed in armor.

"If we are going to get back the Yellow Lion, then you 5 are going to need to be ready," Romelle says, motioning for the others to follow her.

They all follow Romelle until they reach a room with armor.

"Here are your suits of armor," Romelle says, once they are standing in front of the armor.

"Wow..." Katie whispers.

"Alright team. It's time to suit up," Adam says.

Everyone then puts on their armor, and then they turn to face Romelle and Krolia.

"Are you sure about this Romelle?" Krolia asks.

"They are the best bet we have," Romelle responds.

Krolia hen moves a table that brings up the bayards.

"These are your bayards," Krolia said.

"They each take a unique shape, depending on the paladin," Romelle said.

Adam, Ryn, Katie, Jay and Iva pick up their bayards, then they take shape of a weapon.

Iva's takes form of an Altean broadsword, Jay takes form of a laser gun, Katie's takes shape of a small whip, with a sharp tip, Adams takes form of a whip, and Ryn's takes form of a double sided sword.

"Awwww, you got a cute little bayard," Jay said teasingly to Katie.

Katie then pokes Jay with it, and it electrocuted him.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute," Katie says, placing a hand in her cocked hip.

Krolia suddenly gasps, placing her hands on her face.

"Are you ok?" Iva asks, turning to look at her.

"I'm fine, let's just go," Krolia responds, letting her hands fall to her sides.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the plan," Romelle starts, "The Galra found out about the Blue and Red Lions, but they don't know we have the Green Lion. You can use the cloaking to sneak onto the ship, and find a entry point. Meanwhile, Iva and Jay will act like they are surrendering their lions."

"Attention Galra ship, do not fire, we are surrendering our lions," Iva spoke.

"Activate the tractor beam," Sendak said to his general.

"What is that?" Iva asked.

"I think that's our signal to get out of here!" Jay shouted.

Iva and Jay quickly move out of the way before he beam hits them.

"They lied to us!" Sendak shouted.

"Ryn, what's your ETA?" Iva asked.

"We're in," Ryn said.

"So how am I supposed to find the Yellow Lion?" Katie asked, looking at the other two people with her.

"This sounds crazy, but you'll just be able to feel it's presence and find it," Ryn replies, summoning their bayard.

"This is the prisoners bay," Katie said, finally looking around where they were.

"Then that means.." Ryn started.

"Ryn, we can't we don't have time," Adam says flatly, leaving no room for argument.

Ryn however, finds a loophole.

"No!" Ryn shouts. "My brother was on mission years ago, and was he "died" and all my family got was "it's confidential". He could still be out there, he could be on this ship."

"Alright, fine. Katie, you find the Yellow Lion, I'm going with Ryn," Adam said, turning to look at her.

"By myself?" Katie asked.

"Just a minor change of plans, but you'll be fine," Adam reassured her.

"Alright," Katie responded.

Ryn and Adam then run in one direction, Katie running in the other.

After a few moments of running, Katie skids to a stop when she reaches a two way.

"Patience yields focus...." Katie whispers.

Katie then closes her eyes, until she figures out where the Yellow Lion is being held,

"Gotcha," Katie says smirking.

Katie then runs to the location if the Red Lion.

"Alright, let's go," Katie says, waking up close to the lion, and placing a hand in the force field.

"Damn it, that's right, I have to earn it's trust. How the hell am I supposed to do that....." Katie says looking around, letting her hand fall to her side.

Guards then run into the room, shooting at Katie.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting this lion," Katie says turning around, summoning her bayard.

Katie attacks the guards, never missing. But every time she knocks one down, another one walks in.

Katie then looks at the panel in the room, and runs over to it, and presses the button to open the hatch in the room.

Katie quickly grabs the panel, to avoid being thrown into space. But before she can pull herself up, something hits her hand, and she loses grip, causing her to be thrown out into space.

Katie breathes heavily, trying to process what just happened.

Suddenly, the Yellow Lion flies in and saves Katie.

"I've got the yellow lion," Katie says, once she is sitting in the cockpit.

"Perfect timing, me and Ryn just finished loading in the prisoners," Adam responds.

"Hurry back paladins, the Black Lions hanger has opened, and we need voltron to defeat Sendak," Romelle shouted.

"Ryn, can you drop me off at the castle?" Adam asked, looking back at Ryn.

"You are going to have to be quick. Sendak is about to send out more fighters," Ryn responded, messing with dashboard.

"Alright," Adam says, walking out of the cockpit.

Ryn flies the Green Lion over the castle, and Adam jumps out, and runs into the castle.

"The entrance is over there. Hurry!" Krolia shouts when Adam enters the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IVA LOOK OUT!" Ryn shouts.

Adam flies in quickly, and shoots down the ship.

"All right team, let's form Voltron!" Adam says.

"Yeah.... How the heck do we do that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I don't see a form Voltron button anywhere on my dashboard," Ryn jumps in.

"What if we just fly in formation?" Iva suggests.

"Lets try it," Adam says.

They fly in formation for a moment before Katie says something.

"Hey, I feel it."

"Yeah I feel like we're all being pulled in the same direction," Ryn says.

"I think I know why. Look!" Iva says.

Everyone then tries to move their lions, but they can't.

"I can't move my lion!" Jay shouts.

"This beam is keeping us all still!" Iva says.

"It's been an honor flying with you all," Katie says.

"We can't give up! We have to try and move," Adam shouts.

"veryone, connect with your lions, we have to try. Voltron is the universes only hope, and I'm not bout to give up, and hand it over the the Galra," Adam starts. "Are you?"

They all scream as they form Voltron.

"Voltron," Sendak says gasping.

Jay then moves his lion and shoots Sendak's ship.

Before the ship explodes, Sendak and his right hand man escape.

"We did it!" Ryn shouts.

"We formed Voltron!" Jay says happily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great work paladins!" Romelle says, running up to them, Krolia right behind her.

"Thanks pretty lady," Jay says smirking.

Adam then smacks Jay's head before letting his hand fall to his side.

"What was that for?" Jay asks whining.

"We did it," Adam said, ignoring Jay.

"Heck yeah we did," Katie said, letting her mask fade away.

"But how did we do it?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Katie said.

Everyone then looks over at Iva expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any ideas," Iva admits.

Ryn lets out a small chuckle, before their smile fades, and they look at the ground.

"We're not going to stop looking for your brother. But wherever he is, I'm sure he'd be proud of you," Adam says, placing a hand on Ryn's shoulder.

"We're going to find him Ryn. No matter how long it takes," Iva says, looking over at Ryn.

"We may have won the battle, but the war has just begun," Romelle said.

"I'm afraid Zarkon isn't going to stop until he has all of the lions," Krolia said.

"You'll need to figure out how to form Voltron, or else other battles won't go so well," Romelle said.

"We just survived forming Voltron, and we just barely managed to defeat this one ship," Iva said.

"Just wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them. It won't be easy being the Defenders of the Universe," Krolia said.

"Defenders of the Universe huh?" Adam asked.

"That has a nice ring to it," Iva said.

"It really does," Adam replied, turning to look up at the lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took about a week to make, and the other chapters will take about the same time to make.


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To form Voltron, you must trust in each other,” Romelle says.

“Everybody up! Zarkon is attacking!” Romelle shouted over the loudspeakers.

Ryn wakes up and starts running to the main room.

“The Castle’s about to be destroyed!”

Iva and Adam jump up and start running to the main room as well.

“Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!”

Katie grabs her jacket and starts to run to the main room.

Jay still stays where he his, sleeping.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hurry! We can’t survive much longer!” Romelle shouted.

“You’ve got to sell it a bit more,” Krolia said.

“Oh, no!” Krolia started, placing a hand on her head, “Romelle is dead!”

“Krolia,” Romelle said flatly.

“What?”

“It’s over.”

Krolia looks over at the paladins and straightens like a pole.

“Oh! Uh, time!” Krolia said nervously.

“I’m guessing this isn’t an actual attack,” Adam said.

“And it’s a good thing it wasn’t, because it took you, Krolia?” Romelle said, looking over at her.

“Seventy-five degrees!” Krolia responded.

Everyone gives Krolia, the most unamused stare.

“Oh!” Krolia started, throwing the device behind her, “That was a meat thermometer.”

Romelle sighs before continuing.

“However long it was, it was too long.”

“You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon,” Krolia said.

“Just look at you guys!” Romelle started, throwing her hands in front of her for emphasis. “Only Iva and Adam are in uniform.”

“And Ryn, Katie, where are your bayards?” Romelle asked, placing a hand on her cocked hip, and using the other to point at the two in question.

“Wait, where even is Jay?” Krolia asked, looking around the room.

As if on cue, Jay then walks into the room.

“Good morning, everybody,” Jay says, walking up to the others.

“What’s going on?” Jay asked.

“Krolia and I have been up for vargas getting the Castle back in order,” Romelle responded with an irritated tone.

“We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well,” Krolia jumped in.

“Guess which on failed,” Romelle said, a frown growing on her face.

“Hey!” Ryn said loudly, catching everyone’s attention.

“You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man,” they continued, “Monday night, I was on Earth. Now I’ve flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, meet two more aliens in a castle that is, might I add, 20,000 years old!”

Everyone doesn’t say a word as Ryn continues ranting.

“That’s a lot to process in, uh I don’t even know.”

“It’s the third quintant of the Spicolian movement,” Romelle responded.

Ryn, Katie, Jay, and Adam stare at Romelle with a confused look on their face.

“Hump day,” Iva says.

“It’s a lot to process,” Ryn says after a moment of silence.

“You must understand the stakes of our mission,” Krolia said.

Romelle turns around and turns on the map.

“Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations,” Romelle said turning back around.

“So we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe,” Romelle said sadly.

“Earth is here,” Krolia said, pointing at the planet.

“An attack on your planet is inevitable,” Romelle said.

“Oh no,” Iva whispered.

“Exactly,” Krolia said.

“Our mission is to free all those planets,” Romelle said, looking at the map.

“Krolia and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus,” Romelle said, looking back down at the paladins.

“During that time, you five have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon,” Krolia said.

“Romelle is right,” Adam starts, “Let’s get to our lions and start training.”

“Wait, but I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship,” Ryn said.

“You can’t,” Krolia started. “The prisoners need to stay in the cyro-replenishers until tomorrow.”

“Now get to your lions,” Romelle said.

Everyone nods, then run to their lions.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, anyone have any ideas?” Adam asks.

“We could try flying in formation again,” Iva suggests.

“That didn’t work last time,” Katie says.

“Because we got caught in the beam,” Iva snaps back.

“It’s worth a try,” Adam says, with a tone that tells them to shut up.

“Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots until five become one unit and you form Voltron!” Adam says loudly.

Everyone cheers, but slowly start to quiet down.

“Clearly this isn’t working,” Adam finally admits.

“Let’s just sit and brainstorm,” Iva says.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Katie finally speaks.

“Maybe we should be building Voltron,” Katie suggests.

“What do is mean?” Adam asks.

“I mean lets literally try building Voltron, like stacking on top of each other,” Katie replies.

“Like a cheerleader pyramid?” Jay asked so teasingly, that you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You got a better idea?” Katie shoots back.

“It’s worth a try,” Adam says.

Iva and Jay act as the legs, Katie on top of Iva, Adam on top of both Katie and Jay, and Ryn is sitting on top of Adam.

“Ryn, what are you doing?” Adam asked, with an unamused tone.

“What do you mean?” Ryn asked.

“You’re supposed to be the arm, over there,” Adam replies.

“I’m pretty sure I was the head,” Ryn says shyly.

“Ryn,” Iva says sternly.

“Fine, But next time I call the head,” Ryn says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright,” Adam says quietly.

“Arms and legs, and I’ll form the head,” he finishes.

“Now channel your energy into forming Voltron,” Adam says.

“Focus.”

“Focus.”

“Ok, I don’t know about you guys, I can’t focus when someone tells me too,” Jay says, breaking the silence.

“Why was this so much easier before?” Ryn whines.

“Let’s take a break,” Katie suggests.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help,” Romelle starts.

“Yesterday, you weren’t able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle.”

Everyone mumbles noises of agreement before Romelle continues.

“Perfect,” Romelle says, clapping her hand together.

“Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle defenses.”

“This should help!” Krolia says in the background.

“Ok, go, go!” Iva shouts, quickly moving her Lion, causing everyone else to fall.

“Romelle, what are you doing?!” Jay shouted.

“Running a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you paladins!” Romelle says.

“You told me that you didn’t really have any faith in them earlier,” Krolia mumbles.

Romelle sends Krolia a dirty look before continuing.

“Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!”

“Forget this!” Jay shouts, turning his lion around, “I’m heading back to the Castle!”

Jay tries to fly into the castle but runs right into the particle barrier, instead of going through it.

“Please stop!” Ryn shouts.

“Please! Have mercy on us!”

“You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you?” Romelle asks with a stern tone. “He’s probably on his way right now to destroy us all!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Auto-lock-on engaged,” the Castle says, as Romelle walks out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have returned early,” Zarkon started, “Did you complete your mission?”

“Sir, the moon’s crust became unstable,” the general started, “Staying any longer would have cost half my crew.”

“Hmm, perhaps, but the half that would have survived would have been stronger.”

The general then looks up at Zarkon with a worried expression painted on his face.

“Weakness is an infection, better to cut it off than to let it spread,” Zarkon spoke.

The general then looks up at Zarkon with a terrified expression on his face.

Two guards then walk up behind the general and drag him away.

“What have you and your Druids come up with to capture Voltron?” Zarkon asked once the guards dragged the general out of the room.

“I have been perfecting something,” Haggar started, “Something that will strike fear into the hearts that stand against it.”

“Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?” Romelle asked, looking over at Krolia as they enter the room.

“No, it’s still just 84 percent,” Krolia responded, messing with the device in her hand.

Romelle then looks away from Krolia, to see 3 of the paladins sitting down.

“You did it, you form Voltron!” Romelle said happily.   
“No,” Katie said flatly.

“The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in,” Ryn said, finishing Katie’s sentence.

“What,” Krolia says flatly.

“Oh, right,” Romelle starts, slapping a hand on her forehead, “Sorry Krolia. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors.”

“What are you guys doing in here?” Adam asks, walking into the room.

“We’re not taking a break.”

“Adam is right,” Krolia starts, “You should be training.”

“We’ve been training,” Jay whined, “When are we going home?”

“I’m not going back until I find my brother,” Ryn says, leaning forward to lay their arms on their legs.

“Guys there won’t be an Earth if we don’t figure out how to form Voltron,” Iva says loudly.

“Well, I’m not surprised,” Romelle starts, “You know, the paladins before you fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side.”

“I’m guessing they were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears?” Iva supplies, causing the other paladins to stare at her with a confused look.

“Exactly,” Romelle says.

“So definitely not us,” Jay says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“During the last attack, you survival instincts forced you to work as a team,” Krolia started, placing a hand on her hip, “But that will only get you so far.”

“You’ll have to become a real team to have any chance to forming Voltron and the beating Zarkon next time,” said Romelle.

“You should try working out on the training deck!” Romelle says jumping in.

“There’s a training deck?” Katie asks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for,” Haggar says, walking into the room.

“How would you like to get your revenge against the Champion?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Two, two, one two,” Romelle speaks into the microphone. “Okay listen up guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members’ safety above your own.”

“A swarm of drones is about to attack.”

“Huh?” Jay says, looking up to where Romelle is.

“It’s up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jay says, quickly, looking down to his feet, “What’s going on?”

“Whoa,” Ryn says when a shield appears, “Did you guys get one of these?” Ryn asks, looking around at the others.

“Get ready,” Adam says, raising the shield to block his face. 

Suddenly, a swarm of drones comes out, all shouting lasers at the paladins.

One manages to hit Ryn, then a hole opens up in the floor, and they fall into it.

One then shoots at Jay’s foot, and he raises it, but then the laser hits Iva, causing a hole to open up under her, and she falls.

“Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!” Romelle says loudly, before turning to the control panel, “Time to increase intensity.”

“You keeping up over there, Katie?” Jay asks, sending her a smirk over his shoulder.

“Just concentrate on keeping me safe,” Katie shoots back, sending Jay a dirty look.

“Me? I own this drill,” Jay responds.

“You're the one who needs to concentrate,” Katie shoots back, a sharp tone in her voice.

Suddenly, a drone shoots at Jay, and he raises his foot, and it hits Katie instead, causing her to fall.

Another drone shoots at Jay, and they fall.

One then shoots Adam, dead center in the chest, causing him to fall.

Romelle then sighs in disappointment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“To form Voltron, you must trust in each other,” Romelle says.

“This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust.”

She then turns and makes the walls of the maze that was once there, disappear.

“Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot,” Romelle starts, turning to look out the window.

“So, listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock.”  
“Wait. Who's guiding me through?” Jay asks.

“Take two steps forward,” Katie speaks into the microphone.

“Oh, no. Not Katie,” Jay grumbles.

“Why does she get to be the man on the mic?”

“Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn,” Romelle reassured Jay.

“As I said, take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction,” Katie says.

Jay then reluctantly turns, and walks straight into a wall, getting shocked.

“You did that on purpose!” Jay shouts accusingly.

“You're not listening,” Katie replies, anger growing in her voice.

“You said, ‘Turn right’,” Jay responds.

"But, before that, I said, ‘Take two steps forward’,” Katie says, leaning back in her seat.

"Two steps,” Jay starts before he’s cut off, due to him walking right into a wall.

“We're switching places right now!” Jay shouts, turning around.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with their lion,” Romelle says.

“No problem,” Jay says, leaning his head back, “Me and Red are best buds for life, for real.”

“Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise,” Romelle says.

“Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive!” Romelle says, making a hand gesture while talking.

“This is an expert-level drill you shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go.”

“Activating training helmets!” Romelle says loudly.

“Romelle, what's happening? I can't see!” Ryn says quickly in a panicked tone.

“You must learn to see through your lions' eyes,” Romelle says calmly, “The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground.”

“Feel what the lion feels!”

“Mine feels scared!” Ryn says, quickly making their lion go up into the air, long before any of the others.

“You still going, Katie?” Jay asks in a teasing tone.

“You know it.,” Katie starts, “You?”

“Going? I'm speeding up!” Jay says, a smirk lingering in their voice.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Must be getting close.”

“Must be.”

“You getting scared?”

“I'm not scared!”

Suddenly, Jay and Katie crash their lions into the sand, and they don’t move for a moment.

“I win,” Jay mumbles as he crawls out of his lion.

“What was that noise? Did they crash?” Iva asked, pulling up her lion, but she bumps into a rock while doing so.

Adam closes his eyes, and suddenly, he can see through the Black Lion’s eyes.

Adam flys around the rocks, avoiding all of them while seeing through the Black Lion’s eyes.

“I think I'm getting this,” Adam finally says after a few moments of flying in silence.

“Excellent, Adam!" Romelle says excitedly, clapping her hands together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron,” Romelle says as she walks away from the paladins to stand in the corner.

“Everything else has to fade away.”

“This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron.”

“So, relax and open your mind.”

“No walls, no secrets between paladins.”

“Come on, everyone, clear everything.”

“Now, focus on forming your lion.”

“Bring your lions together and form Voltron.”

“Keep your minds open, work together.”

“Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!”

Katie then opens her eyes and looks over at Ryn.

“Ryn, stop thinking of your brother!” She says loudly, catching everyone’s attention.

“I wasn't!” Ryn says defensively, “Jay was rooting around in my head!”

“I thought we were open,” Jay says quietly.

“You can look in my head hole.”

“Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes!” Romelle from the corner of the room and everyone looks over at her.

“Clear your minds! Good! Almost there.”

“Now, form Voltron.”

“Yes!”

“Ryn!” Katie shouts.

“I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!” Ryn shouts, standing, and throwing the headpiece on the ground.

“Oh, come on, Ryn, we're starting to get the hang of this,” Iva says, looking up at them.

“I'm just I'm just tired, okay?” Ryn says, crossing their arms over their chest, and getting quieter with each word.

“Okay,” Romelle says walking into the center of the room, “Let's take a break.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have been working hard,” Romelle said as she handed Adam a drink.

“Maybe it's time to relax a little,” She said sitting next to Iva.

“What are you doing lying around?” Krolia asked as she walked into the room.

“You're supposed to be training!”

“Just resting a bit,” Romelle responded looking up at Krolia.

“What do you mean, ‘can't push too hard’?”

“Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!” Krolia said, turning on her heal, motioning for the others to follow her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“In order to defeat the Gladiator, five paladins must fight as one,” Krolia said.

Suddenly, the Gladiator falls down from the ceiling.

They all turn to look at it, summoning their bayards.

Suddenly, Katie runs up to it, hitting it. But it hits her with its weapon, throwing her back, causing her to fall into Jay who was running up to them.

Adam uses his whip but manages to tie up Ryn’s feet.

The Gladiator then knocks them both back, throwing them on top of Jay and Katie.

Iva then runs up to the Gladiator, fighting it with her sword.

When it tries to hit her back, she dodges, by dropping to the floor, and kicking it in the face,

Before it has time to react, Iva quickly stabs it with her sword, causing it to fall to the ground.

She then grabs her weapon and looks back at her teammates.

“That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child!” Iva says, walking over to her teammates, and offering a hand.

“You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!” Krolia said, walking up to them, disappointed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ahoy, young Paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food,” Romelle says sitting.

“After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!”

“Smells great, Romelle,” Adam says, looking over at her.

“Thanks!”

“Hold the phone! I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team,” Krolia says, throwing a device at the paladins, causing their wrists to stick together because of it.

“So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day,” Romelle says.

“Romelle, I want you to think about what you're doing,” Ryn says.

“This one's a classic,” Iva says mumbling, “We get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors.”

“Ow!” Ryn says when Jay tries to feed them but hits the side of their face.

“Sorry,” Jay says, raising his other hand, causing Katie’s hand to land in Jay’s food.

“Ew!” Jay complains, looking over at Katie.

“Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!”

“It's your fault!” Katie shoots back.

“This is ridiculous,” Ryn complains.

“Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?” Romelle says mumbling.

“Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today,” Adam says.

“Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like like,” Katie says standing, stumbling to find the right words.

“Like a bunch of toy prisoners!” Jay says, raising his hand in the air.

“Yes! Thank you, Jay!” Katie says, looking down at him.

“You do not yell at the leader!” Krolia says sternly.

“Oh, the leader of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no leader of ours!” Iva says annoyed.

Krolia then throws some food in Iva’s face.

“Go loose, Iva!” Katie says, throwing a plate at Krolia, ad it hits her in the face.

“Oh, it's on now,” Ryn says, glaring at Romelle and Krolia.

Ryn then picks up their plate, and throws it, so fast that food is falling off of it.

It then hits Romelle dead center in the face, she smirks when it does.

They then throw food at each other, until they don’t have anymore.

Romelle sits down in a chair across from the paladins, then they finally laugh.

“Enough! Do you see what you're doing?” Krolia shouts, gaining their attention.

“You're finally working together as one!” Romelle says happily.

“Hey, she's right!” Katie says.

“I actually don't hate you right now,” Jay says, looking at Katie.

“You guys thinking what I'm thinking?” Adam asks, looking at the others.

“Let's go form Voltron!”

“Yeah!” Everyone says together.

“Actually, I was thinking dessert,” Ryn starts.

“But, yeah! Let's do it!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everyone ready to do this?” Adam asks when they are all on the bridge in front of the Castle.

“Roger that!”

“It's on!”

“Yes, sir!”

“I was born ready!”

“Then let's go!” Adam says, flying his lion up in the air.

Everyone then follows Adam, and they fly up into the air.

When they come back down to the ground, they don’t land as their lions, they land as Voltron.

“Yeah! I told you I could get them to do it,” Romelle says, looking up at Voltron.

“They just needed a common enemy,” Krolia says.

“It's true,” Romelle says, looking at Krolia.

“Like the old proverb says, ‘A person can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him.’” Romelle says smirking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Man, that was cool! I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight,” Jay says.

“Not me,” Katie starts. 

“When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out.”

“I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man,” Ryn says, moving to sit between Jay and Katie, bring them into a tight hug.

“You know? Like, we're totally connected,” Ryn continues. “No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way.”

“I love you guys,” Iva says standing.

“G-forces mess with your head a little bit?” Adam asks, looking up at Iva.

“Yeah, maybe a little,” Iva starts, placing a hand on her hip, and the other on the back of her neck.

“I don't know.”

“It's been a tough few days,” Adam says standing and placing a hand on Iva’s shoulder.

Everyone else then stands, except for Ryn, who stays where they are.

“Going to bed, Ryn?” Adam asks, turning back around.

“In a minute,” Ryn replies.

“Good work today. We're really coming together.” Adam says smiling, and turning back around, and walking out of the room.

Ryn smiles, but it quickly fades when they pull out a picture of their brother from their pocket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This beast will allow us to destroy the paladins. And then, Voltron will be ours,” Haggar says.


	4. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “N-no…. No! Nelson would never hurt anyone,” Ryn said, placing a hand over their mouth.
> 
> “I was there. We all were.”
> 
> “After my brother hurt the other person, where were they taken?” Ryn asked quickly.

“Sire, the beast is almost to Arus,” Haggar speaks, kneeling.

“This Quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the paladins myself,” Zarkon says.

“There is no need,” Haggar starts, standing.

“My creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron lions for you. Then, the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Great job training today, guys,” Adam starts, walking into the room, “We're really getting the hang of Voltron.

“Seriously, how far do you think my lion threw that broken alien ship? Must have been like a mile!” Jay asks, walking up to the table.

“Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a football match,” Katie shot back.

“Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it,” Jay responded.

“I get it.”

“Your throw ruined our balance,” Katie started, sending Jay a dirty look. “We fell.”

“That falling part was Iva’s fault,” Jay said, pointing at her.

“Hey! All right, save your energy for fighting Zarkon,” Adam says, sitting down.

“Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?” Romelle asked, walking into the room, holding a bowl.

“We're getting there,” Adam replied, looking up at her.

“Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus.”

“Just about,” Romelle starts. LIn the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!”

Everyone groans when they see what was in the bowl.

“Romelle, you are absolutely amazing, but this is just disgusting,” Iva says, looking up at her.

“I know it’s disgusting,” Romelle replies, leaning down to look at Iva. “That’s how you know it’s healthy.”

“Ok,” Iva says moving her seat back and standing. “I’m heading to the kitchen to make something, less, um.”

“Disgusting?” Jay suggests.

“Yes, actually,” Iva replies, walking away.

“Wait, where’s Ryn?” Adam asks, looking around the room when Iva is gone.

“She’s probably checking on the prisoners that we rescued from Sendak,” Romelle responds, grabbing a spoon. “They should all be waking soon in the infirmary.”

“Open the hatch. Food lion coming in!” Romelle says, moving the spoon closer to Adam’s face.

Romelle imitates an airplane as she moves the spoon closer to Adam’s face. A drop of the food falls down from the spoon, and onto the floor.

“No,” Adam says flatly. “Just no.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing!” Romelle calls out as Adam leaves the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You're as anxious as me,” Adam says, walking into the room.

“These aliens we saved know something about my brother,” Ryn replies looking up at Adam.

“I mean, they have to, right?”

“I hope so,” Adam says.

“Wait, when my brother was in space, we would talk with each through a communicator we built together,” Ryn says looking up at Adam.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and one night, he sounded desperate. He told me that he had been captured by aliens and that someone had rescued him.”

“Did he say who?” Adam asks, crossing his hands over his chest.

“No, he said that they were wearing a mask,” Ryn says, rubbing their head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva walks back into the room and slides two bowls of food down the table, and they stop in front of Katie and Jay. 

Katie and Jay instantly dig in, while Iva proudly watches them.

“Huh. They like the paladin lunch. Didn’t think they would,” Krolia says walking into the room.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Romelle says pouting.

“Well,” Krolia starts placing a hand on the back of her neck. “I just got the final nebulon booster working.”

“We should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon then,” Romelle says perking up.

Suddenly the alarm goes off, and then everyone stands.

Romelle moves her hand, and a screen appears above them, showing the entrance to the castle, where a creature is moving closer and closer.

“What is that?” Katie asks.

“Maybe it’s a local Arusian,” Romelle responds, not looking away from the screen.

“He’s approaching the Castle,” Krolia said, grabbing her blade.

“Aw!” Iva says.

“Doesn’t look too dangerous,” Jay says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You never know,” Krolia and Katie said at the same time.

“No,” Romelle says flatly.

“Alteans believe in peace first,” Iva says, catching everyone's attention.

“Let's go welcome them,” Romelle says, walking out of the room.

“Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater,” Jay says, following the others out of the room.

“I’m not taking any chances,” Katie says, summoning her bayard and finally walking out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the castle open, and they walk out, but not before the Arusian hides in the nearby bush.

“Greetings. We know you are there,” Tomelle says softly, kneeling.

“No harm will come to you,” Romelle says reassuringly.

“Wait, he could be dangerous,” Krolia said.

“Drop your weapon.”

“No one takes Klaizap’s weapon,” the Arusian speaks.

“Krolia, Katie put your weapons away,” Romelle says sternly, standing.

Katie and Krolia groan but do as they’re told.

“Please, accept my apology on behalf of those two,” Romelle says.

“Huh?” Klaizap says, looking up at Romelle.

“I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors.”

“Our village is over Gazrel Hill,” Klaizap starts, pointing to the hill in question.

“I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers.”

“Followers?”

“The Lion Goddess?” Romelle asks.

“The one the ancients spoke of,” Klaizap says, motioning to the rock behind them.

“What makes you think she's angered?” Romelle asks, tilting her head.

“Destruction is everywhere,” Klaizap starts.

“In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky.”

“I think he's talking about Voltron,” Jay whispers into Iva’s ear.

“Yeah, I got that,” Iva says, looking over at Jay.

“You have not angered the Lion Goddess,” Romelle says, shaking her head.

“How can you be certain?”

“Because I am Romelle and this is my Castle,” Romelle says, motioning to the castle.

“Lion Goddess!” Klaizap gasps, bowing.

“Please, bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors,” Romelle says.

“What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?” Katie asks.

“Part of the paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy,” Krolia says.

“Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks,” Romelle says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon?” Adam asks.

“Some for years, decades, maybe,” the alien starts.

“It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur.”

“Then you must have been there when my brother was captured. Nelson Beaumont?” Ryn says quickly.

“I never knew his name, but I certainly remember Champion,” they respond.

“‘Champion’,” Ryn starts. “I remember him telling me about people calling him champion. What does that mean?”

“Champion is the person who defeats the infamous Galra gladiator, known as Myzax. That was the day your brother earned the name Champion.”

"I was there, as was the young Earthling. We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all. This other earthling was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans.”

“He was so thirsty for blood, he injured the other fellow Earthling.”

“N-no…. No! Nelson would never hurt anyone,” Ryn said, placing a hand over their mouth.

“I was there. We all were.”

“After my brother hurt the other person, where were they taken?” Ryn asked quickly.

“I know not.”

“I don't believe it,” Ryn says, stepping back a bit.

“There's got to be more to the story. He couldn't have hurt anyone.”

“Wait a second,” Ryn starts, fighting back tears. “That ship you were held captive on crash-landed on this planet.”

“They'll have logs of prisoners, some information.”

“I'm coming with you,” Adam says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings,” The king starts, throwing his hands in the air.

An Arusian then runs out in front of everyone and freezes once she’s in the center.

“Commence Dance of Apology! Hoorah!”

The Arusians then cheer, and then the one in the center starts to dance.

“Please, there's no need for this,” Romelle says, raising a hand.

“Moontow, halt!” The kings says, raising a hand.

The Arusian freezes in the pose they’re in, trying not to fall.

“The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire.”

The Arusians scream in terror as another starts the fire.

“We must throw ourselves in.”

“No! No sacrifices!” Romelle shouts, Iva and Jay snickering behind her.

“So, we may proceed with the dance?” the king asks.

“That's a better alternative,” Romelle says relieved.

The Arusian continues to dance, and once they finish, Romelle speaks.

“Oh, my! Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship,” Romelle says sadly, and Krolia places a hand in her shoulder.

“I accidentally put you all in danger.”

A low murmur of conversation rises between the Arusians.

“It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Romelle, and these are the Voltron Paladins,” she says, gesturing to the people behind her.

“Although we originally came from different worlds and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends,” Romelle says softly.

“But the mighty robotic angel has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?” the King asks worriedly

“Voltron? No. In fact, that mighty robot is here to protect you,” Romelle says, trying to hide a smile.

“Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!”

The Arusians then cheer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don't usually hug strangers,” Katie says when an Arusian jumps into her arm. “But, uh Man, you are cuddly.”

“Thank you,” replies the Arusian in a deep voice that surprises Katie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This looks like the master control board, but there's no power,” Ryn says when they land on the ground.

“All you need is power?” Adam asks.

“Yeah, but one that's compatible with Galra tech.”

Adam messes with the control panel and eventually holds a few wires together, and it turns on.

“Whoa I can't believe you got this to work,” Ryn says when the power turns on.

“My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle,” Ryn says, messing with their wrist device.

Adam looks up in the sky once he hears some rumbling.

“What?” Ryn asks, looking over at Adam.

“Oh, no,” Adam says, not looking away from the ship.

“What is it?” Ryn asked.

“Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for us. We gotta go!” Adam says, starting to move his hands apart.

“Adam, don't move! I'm only 15 percent done. I'm not going anywhere,” Ryn says, forcing his hands back together.

Adam grunts, and then picks up Ryn. “Ryn, I'm sorry,” Adam says flying out of the ship.

“No!” Ryn shouts, struggling to get out of Adam’s arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Team, come in! We need backup! Hello?” Adam’s voice cackles through the intercom through the mask.

“Adam?” Iva asks, throwing on her mask.

“Where is everyone?” Adam asks.

“What's going on?” Katie asks.

The ground then rumbles, and everyone looks up to the sky.

“Oh, no,” Krolia whispers.

“We gotta get to our lions!” Iva shouts looking at the others.

“Everyone get inside and stay down!” Romelle shouts, pointing to a cave.

“I'm on it!” Jay says, following the Arusians.

“Huh?” Romelle says looking over at Jay.

“Not you!” Iva says angrily, dragging Jay by the collar in the opposite direction.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No! Adam, let me go! My father!” Ryn says, struggling some more in attempt to get out of Adam’s arms.

Adam lands one the ground, and Ryn rips themself out of Adam’s hands.

“Huh? Run!” Adam says when he sees the ship closer to them.

Ryn and Adam run, but they don’t make it far before Ryn trips and they stop.

At the last second, the Green and Black Lion swoop in front of them, protecting them from the explosion caused by the ship crashing into the one that already previously on the ground.

“Our lions just saved us,” Adam said.

“I didn't know they could do that,” Ryn said quietly.

Adam then looks over at the ship, before the entrance to it opens and a robot creature walks out.

“Um, Adam?” Ryn says nervously.

“Get in your lion!” Adam yells.

Ryan and Adam Ryn tom their lions, and the creature looks over at them.

Ryn looks behind their lion before walking in.

The Red, Blue, Yellow lions are quickly flying towards them.

“Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of there!” Katie says, shooting the creature, and diverting its attention.

“I'm on it!” Jay says, flying in quickly.

“Check this out! Battle-lion head-butt!” Jay shouts as he flies his lion into the creature.

“You guys okay down there?” Iva asks.

“Still alive for now,” Adam replies, flying his lion up to the red, Ryn right on his tail.

“Are the Galra behind this?” Iva asks.

“I think so, but I've never seen anything like it,” Adam replies.

“So, what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon Call it names?” Jay says in a quick fashion.

“If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it,” Adam says, gripping the controls tighter.

“Form Voltron!”

“Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal,” Adam says loudly.

They try shooting at the creature, but miss since the creature is dodging to fast for Voltron to land a hit.

“I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!” Katie shouted, moving the Yellow Lion to better their balance.

“Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?” Ryn shouts.

The creature knocks down Voltron, and they slide across the ground until they can see the Arusian village.

“Oh, no! The village! We have to protect those people!” Adam shouts.

Voltron quickly moves out of the way, and the orb just barely misses the Arusian village.

The creature then hits Voltron when it’s in the air, throwing it over the village.

“That was close!”

“We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down!” says Iva.

“I got it! I'm going to power-throw that orb thing!” Jay says loudly.

“No! The last time you did a throw, we fell!” Katie says sternly.

“Stop living in the past!”Jay responds.

“Oh, no,” Jay says when they miss the orb.

The orb then comes back around and hits the back of Voltron, before returning to the creature.

“Ryn, fire lasers now!”

“Got it! Fire!”

“Oops!” Ryn says when the shield appears.

“No! Lasers! Lasers!” Adam shouts as Ryn messes with their controls.

Everyone groans when the creature hits them, causing them to fall.

“Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!” Iva says

“Then what do we do?” Jay asks.

“Orb!” Katie shouts.

“Ryn, we gotta move!” Adam says.

“Ryn, are you there?” Iva asks.

“Ryn!” Katie shouts.

“That sound I recognize this monster from my brother's description. He had to fight this guy in Zarkon’s arena.

“I know how to beat him! Listen, there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point. That's when we strike,” Ryn says.

“Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?” Katie asks.

“Defense!” Ryn replies.

“Ryn, we need that shield!” Adam shouts.

Ryn quickly brings the shield up, and the orb hits it.

“That's one, two more to go!” Adam says.

The monster then charges at them, and the dodge, but the orb hits them from behind.

They fly up, and the monster throws the orb at them, and it hits the shield.

The monster then charges up at them, hitting them out of the air, and causing them to fall to the ground.

“We can't take much more!” Ryn shouts.

“Last one! Everyone brace for impact!” Adam says loudly.

“Now!”

They then shoot at the monster, but it doesn’t affect it in the slightest.

“It didn't work!” Katie shouts.

“So, now what?” Iva asks.

“When Nelson attacked him before, he had a sword!” Ryn says.

“Orb! Orb!” Jay shouts.

“We can't take another shot like that!” Iva says.

“Wait a second, guys! I think my lion's telling me what to do,” Ryn says summoning their bayard.

“Whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!” Katie says.

The creature then starts to run at them, and Ryn quickly places their bayard into the bayard port, and it causes Voltron to summon a sword, and Ryn moves their lion and stabs the creature with the sword.

The creature then explodes, and Voltron stands there looking at the remains of it.

“Yeah!” Iva shouts, throwing a fist in the air.

“We did it! How did you do that?” Jay asks.

Ryn doesn’t respond as they turn to look at their bayard port, and pull out the bayard.

“Whoa,” Ryn says, looking at the bayard. They chuckle before looking up.

“Thanks, Green,” they say, patting the control panel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No! I'll make another, more powerful,” Haggar says, looking over at Zarkon.

“That won't be necessary. Sendak is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions for how to proceed,” Zarkon replies.

“Can he be trusted?”

“I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth. We will not let him down,” Sendak says, looking out over the ledge.

“Sir, how are we going to take the Castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries?” Sendak’s commander asks.

“By exploiting our enemies weaknesses.”

“What weaknesses?”

“The worst weakness of all: They value the lives of others.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good luck out there,” Ryn says, shaking one of the alien's hands.

“Thank you all for everything, we never dreamed we'd see our families again,” he responds. “But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope.”

Ryn and Adam wave goodbye to the aliens as they walk onto the ship, and fly it away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, thanks. I’ll talk to you later. Bye,” Ryn says. Turning off the communicator, and putting it in their pocket.

“Ryn, there you are,” Adam says, walking up to them, and sitting down.

Ryn lifts a hand in response but doesn’t look over at Adam.

“Are you still upset about your brother?” Adam asks, placing a hand on Ryn’s shoulder.

“He didn’t actually attack the other person,” Ryn says, looking over at Adam.

“What do you mean?” Adam asks, tilting his head.

“He did it so they wouldn’t have to fight the gladiator.”

“He acted so violently so that they would choose him instead of the other person.”

“Who was the other person?” Adam asks.

“He wouldn’t tell me,” Ryn says, leaning back onto their forearms.

“You really miss them huh?” Adam asks, making Ryn sit up.

Ryn doesn’t respond but instead pulls Adam into a tight hug.

“Do you think I’ll ever find them?” Ryn asks.

“I know you will.”

“I can tell you really miss them. I know they miss you, too. Your brother would be proud of you, Beatrice,” Adam says quietly.

Ryn gasps, trying not to let Adam notice.

“Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,” Adam replies chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this came out a lot later than I had hoped, I just couldn't really have any motivation to work on it.


	5. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have a saboteur. Find her and take her out,” Sendak says, watching as Iva runs out of the room, Rover following her.

“The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!” the King said loudly, raising his hands in the air.

One of the towers of Arusians falls, and lays on the ground.

“No. I said, ‘Voltron was victorious!’” 

The Arusians quickly stand on top of each other again, and the other Arusians fall to the ground.

The Arusians then cheer, as they throw their hands in the air.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, for that wonderful production,” Romelle says wearily.

Suddenly, four mice run up and onto Romelle’s shoulder, and she smiles at them, before turning back to face the Arusians.

“It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow,” Romelle starts, before Krolia snickers.

Romelle then hits Krolia’s arm, and gives her dirty look before continuing.

“But we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe.”

“Your Highness please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help,” Romelle says, giving the Arusian king a small device. 

“Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance. Hoorah!” The king shouts, raising his hand in the air. 

The Arusians then cheer, and Iva walks up to Katie and Jay.

“We ought to get something like that,” Iva says when she stops.

“Like what?” Katie asks wearily.

“You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do.”

“Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh ‘I say Vol’ and you say ‘Tron.’ Vol!” Jay says, throwing his hand into the middle of the small circle Katie, Jay, and Iva has formed.

“Uh Voltron?” Katie says questionable.

“No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions,” Jay starts. “I say ‘Vol’ and you say,” Jay finishes, gesturing to himself then Katie.

“Voltron?”

“We'll work on it,” Jay says turning, taking a sip from the cup he had been holding.

When Jay takes a sip, he tries not to spit it out onto an Arusian.

“Krolia, what is this?” Jay asks when she passes by.

“Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods,” Krolia responds stopping.

“It tastes like hot dog water and feet,” Jay responds, looking down into the cup in his hands.

“Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well,” Krolia says, throwing some onto her hair.

Jay visibly scoots away from Krolia, along with Katie and Iva.

“Not feeling well?” Krolia asks walking up to Adam, who turns to look at her.

“Try some Nunvill. Settles the stomach and brightens your smile,” Krolia says, trying not to talk in an upset tone.

“I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the castle like this. It doesn't seem safe,” Adam says, looking back at the entrance.

“Oh, these Arusians won't hurt anything much, trust me,” Krolia says, looking over at the Arusians hanging onto a plate.

The plates smashes into the wall, and the Arusians fall to the ground, who quickly hop onto their feet.

“Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of a castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long,” Krolia admits, looking back to Adam.

“But who knows when Zarkon will attack again?” Adam says, letting his arms fall to his side.

Krolia gives Adam a concerned look, but he ignores it.

“I'm going to do a perimeter check, just in case,” he finally says, pushing himself off the wall and walks towards the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Commander Sendak, the sentries are in position around the Arusian village. Luck is on our side. Look, the Castle defenses are down,” Haxus says, looking over to Sendak.

“The door is wide open. With all these Arusians coming in and out, it should be nothing for you to infiltrate,” Sendak replies.

"I may not have to. Look. The small one has a Galra drone they've built. If I can just get close enough to clone its signature code, I can send our bomb drone in undetected.”

“I knew you would not disappoint me, Haxus.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe is on their shoulders,” Romelle says, looking down Iva, Katie, and Jay.

“IVA HELP ME!” Jay shouts, running away from Katie, who’s chasing after him with a knife in hand.

Iva takes a long sip from her cup before responding.

“No.”

Jay screams as Katie tackles him to the ground, and that’s when Iva pushes Katie off of Jay.

“I must portray strength, so no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our mission,” Romelle says, head hanging low.

One of the mice squeaks, and Romelle instantly turns to look at them.

“Let's keep that a secret,” Romelle says, rubbing her arm.

The mice squeak in response, and nod their heads.

“Who else has secrets?” Romelle asks, leaning onto the railing.

One of the mice then walk up to another, and pinch their checks.

“Ryn tried to eat what?” Romelle asks chuckling. “That is rather amusing. What other secrets?”

The mice then imitate Jay messing with something, and then failing miserably.

“That seems like Jay,” Romelle says flatly with an unamused stare lingering on her face. 

“Ryn is what?” Romelle nearly shouts, then looks over at Ryn, who is walking by the stairs

Ryn then grabs a plate that was passing by, and dumps everything that was on it into their bag, before pushing the plate away.

“Are you sure?” Romelle asks, looking at the mouse on her shoulder.

The mice then all nod their head yes in response.

“I'm getting to the bottom of this,” says Romelle, pushing herself off of the railing.

“I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again,” Jay says, moving his cup in a circle motion.

“Yeah, if ever,” Iva says, staring into her own cup.

“What do you mean?” Jay asks, looking up at Iva.

“I mean, if Zarkon has been ruling for 20,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live,” Iva says, placing a hand on her face, and tightening her grip on the cup. 

“Right. That,” Jay says, looking back down at his cup.

“Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet?” Iva asks, not thinking about what she’s saying.

“Well, there's only one planet with Veradera Beach, pizza shack looking over the water and the garlic knots and my mom's hugs,” Jay says, wiping away a tear.

“I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go,” Jay says, walking towards the stairs.

Jay walks up the stairs quickly, earning a strange look from Krolia.

“So, Ryn, we haven't had a chance to really talk. Tell me about yourself,” Romelle says, innocently placing her hand behind her back.

“Hmm Well, I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also, I sweat a lot. I mean, in general, unrelated to the peanuts,” Ryn says cheerily.

“I suppose I was thinking of something a little more personal. We have a lot in common,” Romelle says smugly.

“Like what?” Ryn asks, giving Romelle a curious look.

“Oh, well, both of us had someone we love taken away by Zarkon.”

“Yeah, but I'm going to get my brother back.”

Romelle gasps, her smile fading into a frown.

“I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to,” Ryn says quickly.

“No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's anything you ever want to talk about. Anything,” Romelle says loudly, leaning down to look Ryn in the eye.

“Okay. I do have something to tell you,” Ryn admits, rubbing their neck.

“I had a feeling. What is it?” Romelle asks cheerily.

“I'm leaving Team Voltron,” Ryn admits, looking anywhere but Romelle’s eyes.

Romelle inhaled deeply before saying anything.

“Wait, what?”

“Iva decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my brother might be, or at least where he was. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight,” Ryn says, making eye contact.

“Ryn, you can't. You're one of five paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe,” Romelle says pleadingly.

“My first priority is to find my brother! I thought you of all people would understand. If you had a chance to get Allura back, wouldn't you?” Ryn replies in an angered tone.

Romelle gasps, placing a hand over her mouth.

“I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else,” Ryn says, already walking in the other direction 

“Adam?” Ryn asks, and he turns to look at them.

“I need to talk to you,” Ryn say.

While Ryn and Adam aren’t looking, Haxus points a device towards the drone next to Ryn, and scans it.

Ryn and Adam look over to where Haxus is, be he ducks just in time so they don’t see him.

“Signature code cloned. Bomb activated,” Haxus says, sending the drone in front of him into the castle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mind if I join you?” Krolia asks, looking over at Jay.

“How far away from Earth do you think we are, Krolia?” Jay asks, looking up at her.

“Let's take a look,” Krolia says, turning in the map.

“Earth is over here. And we're all the way over,” Krolia says, stretching out her words.

“You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Krolia?” Jay asks, looking up at the map 

“Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?” Krolia asks.

“Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth. It's so far, I can't even see it. The The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass I-I can't see any of it,” Jay says, rubbing his arms.

“You miss Earth. I understand. I miss it too,” Kroli says.

“I know we're supposed to be brave paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly, I just want to go home,” Jay says, rubbing away tears.

“ If I could go home, I would,” Krolia says.

“I miss rain and splashing in puddles.”

“Rain?”

“Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky.”

“Oh, yeah. I think I’ve seen that once before.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ryn, no,” Adam says.

“The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search,” Ryn starts. “I have a pod all ready to go.”

“You can't leave,” Katie says sternly.

“You can't tell me what to do!” Ryn shoots back.

“If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families,” Katie replies, anger rising in her voice.

“Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that, like, a thing that can happen?” Iva asks hopefully.

“You want to leave, too?” Romelle asks, turing to look at Iva.

“Of course I do! Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space, fighting aliens,” Iva admits.

“You're putting the life of one person over the lives of everyone else in the entire galaxy!” Katie shouts, stepping closer to Ryn.

“Katie, that's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced,” Adam says, putting an arm on front of Katie to stop her.

“If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing,” Adam says, turning to look at Ryn.

“I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion,” Ryn says turning to walk in the other direction.

“I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?” Romelle says in a worried tone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Rover,” Jay says, when a clone of Ryn’s robot passes him.

“Wait. Where's Ryn?” Jay says, turning to look up at the drone.

The drone changes to a red color, and Jay gasps.

“Krolia, look out!” Jay shouts, pushing her away from the explosion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arusians scream, and run out of the castle, while the paladins and Romelle run towards the main room.

“What happened?” Iva asked Krolia as she helped her up.

“I'm not sure,” Krolia responds, placing a hand on her head.

“The crystal!” Romelle gasps, looking up at where it used to be.

“Jay!” Romelle says. When she spots him laying down on the floor immobile. 

“Jay? Jay!” Adam says, running to his side.

Jay groans, not responding, or opening his eyes.

“We have to get Jay to the infirmary!” Iva says looking back at Romelle.

“Without the crystal, the Castle has no power,” Krolia says, prying herself off of Iva.

“He doesn't look good,” Katie says.

“Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!” the king says, running into the room.

“Let's get to the lions!” Katie says.

“You can't, they're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out,” Krolia says.

“We're defenseless,” Romelle says, placing a hand on her face.

“Will you not help us?” the king asks.

“We'll help you. We just-” Katie starts, before she stops to look over at Jay.

“This is bad,” Iva says.

“We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new crystal, we need a ship,” Krolia says, making a fist, and placing it in her other hand.

“The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open,” Ryn says, turning to look up at Krolia.

“I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Ryn, you come with me. I'll need someone smart to help me carry the crystal,” Krolia says.

“A Balmera?” Ryn asks.

“It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!”

“I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village,” Katie says.

“I'll go with you, Katie. I brought this on the poor Arusians,” Romelle says.

“I'll tend to Jay and stand watch over the Castle,” Adam says, looking up at the others.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It's our first bit of luck. There's a source not too far. We won't need a wormhole to get there, thankfully,” Krolia says, looking at the panel in the pod.

“I made some modifications to the shuttle for Ryn. The first change is a cloaking device that I reverse-engineered from the invisible walls on the training deck. The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line,” Iva says, pointing at each one as she talks about them.

“Using that during flight would turn the whole pod into a bomb!” Krolia says, looking down at Iva.

Ryn whimpers, and looks down at Iva.

“Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all,” Iva says, adjusting her glasses.

“We ready to hit it?” Ryn asks, looking at Krolia.

“Right. Let's go,” Krolia says, closing the “roof” of the pod.

“Good luck,” Iva says, before turning around to walk out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hang on, buddy. Help is on the way,” Adam says, walking towards the entrance of the castle.

Sendak, Haxus, and guards are walking towards the castle, when Adam notices them.

“Sendak,” Adam says coldly, placing Jay down on a nearby ledge.

“Stand aside,” Sendak says.

“No. You're not getting in,” Adam replies, summoning his bayard.

“Yes, I am,” he replies, charging at Adam.

Adam also charges at Sendak, as he aims his whip, above his head. Sendak looks at where Adam’s whip had landed in the wall, and turns around just in time for Adam to hit Sendak in the head with his body, as he flew up into the air as his whip carried him.

Adam then falls the the ground, and runs towards Sendak. Sendak grabs him with arm, and holds him in the air as he speaks.

“I see you haven’t gotten the pleasure to spend some time with the Druids. They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get their latest model,” Sendak says as he throws Adam across the room.

Adam aims his bayard at Sendak’s arm, but he catches it, and again throws Adam across the room. Adam then runs up close, and wraps up Sendak’s arm close to his chest.

“Let him go or your friend won't make it,” Haxus says, dropping Jay onto the floor.

“Voltron is ours,” Sendak says, staring at Adam and Jay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, no,” Katie says when Romelle and her stop at the edge of the Arusian village.

“What's happening?” Romelle asks.

“Look! Attackers!” the king replies, pointing to a few Galra guards.

“I'll go in for a closer look. Stay here with them,” Katie says, sliding down the hill that she was previously standing on.

“Katie!” Romelle says.

Kate stops in behind a wall, and peeks out from behind it.

Some of the guards fall over, and Katie gasps.

“Oh, no,” Katie says, when she realizes what they did. “They tricked us!”

“It was just a diversion to separate us and thin the Castle defenses!” Katie’s voice crackles over the intercom in Romelle’s earrings.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Power up the Castle,” Sendak commands.

"The lions are all in their bays. Raising particle barrier,” Haxus says.

“Begin launch sequence.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romelle and Katie run faster once they see the particle barrier start to come down.

Right before they make it to the other side, the particle barrier slams down on ground, trapping them on the other side. 

“We're too late. No!” Katie shouts, as she violently slams her fists onto the barrier. 

“They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron!” Romelle shouts, looking up at the rest of the castle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Make contact with Emperor Zarkon,” Sendak tells Haxus.

“Sendak,” Zarkon says when he appears on the screen.

“My mission is complete. I've captured the Altean Castle, along with all of the Voltron lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly,” Sendak says.

“This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!”

"Vrepit Sa!”

“Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff,” Sendak says tuning to Haxus.

“Yes, Commander,” he replies, turning to the panel next to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can we break through the barrier?” Katie asks, summoning her bayard.

“No. And whoever has taken the Castle has a crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them,” Romelle says, turning to look at Katie.

“How are we going to do that?” Katie asks. 

“Katie, can you hear me?” Iva asks through the intercom.

“Iva, is that you? Where are you?” Katie asks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm inside the Castle. Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch. He's got Jay and Adam,” Iva says, quickly ducking behind a pillar.

“Iva, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it,” Romelle speaks.

“What do I have to do?”

“You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber. If you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals?” Ryn asks, turning to look at Krolia.

“It's not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive,” Krolia starts. “Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power mini Altean ships. I often accompanied Coran to visit these majestic creatures when we were building ships for our battle with Zarkon. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sparkling surface of a Balmera. You're in for quite a treat.”

Krolia flies the ship past the blanket of clouds surrounding the planet.

“Oh, no. This is horrifying. The Galra have turned this into a mining colony! They're completely destroying it! They have no regard for the poor creature!” Krolia says as she looks around the planet.

Suddenly, the alarm in the ship goes off, and Ryn nearly jumps out of their skin.

“Uh-oh. We've been spotted,” Ryn says, turning in their seat to look above them.

“Hailing unidentified craft. State your ship ID, entry code, and landing destination,” a male voice demands.

“Oh, no. What do we do?” Ryn asks, looking over at Krolia with a worried expression.

“Just stay calm,” Krolia says before talking into the radio. “We don't really need to land. Uh, we're just looking around, if that's okay.” 

“Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded,” the voice speaks again.

“Okay. Thank you. See you down below,” Krolia says, then closing the radio line.

Krolia then quickly flies the ship into a nosedive, and makes many spins to avoid the ship.

“Not done yet. Hang on!” Kroli shouts as she flies the ship into a hole on the surface.

Ryn screams as the ship flies down the hole. Eventually, Ryn stops screaming.

“Krolia, how deep is this thing?” Ryn asks.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Krolia says when she loses control of the ship.

Krolia and Ryn scream until they hit the bottom of the hole.

Krolia groans as she holds her head. Ryn offers Krolia their hand, and pulls Krolia out of the ship.

Ryn turns to look around, and gasps when they see something.

 

“Krolia, what lives at the bottom of these mines?” Ryn asks, stepping back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva grunts as she forces a door open.

“Here, Rover,” Iva says, turning to look at the drone Ryn left behind.

Rover flies through the door, and Iva steps inside, the door closing behind her.

“Okay, Rover, here we go,” Iva says.

Iva then jumps down, Rover following close behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Run main cluster activation sequence. Activation sequence initiated. Powering up for launch,” Haxus says, messing with the control panel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay,Romelle, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started,” Iva says, as she walks into the room.

“Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center,” Romelle says. 

“Okay,” Iva says, running to the panel.

“Now, open the hatch. Find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence,” Romelle starts, as Iva removes the hatch.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in the developing Altean! I can’t read it!” Iva shouts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch,” Haxus says, turning to look at Sendak.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can't tell which one it is! Romelle? Romelle?” Iva says, frantically, looking at the panel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I've lost connection with Iva!” Romelle says, turning to Katie.

“Oh, no! It's taking off!” Katie shouts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva growls as she frantically looks around the panel, as for signs of what to do.

“Uh Whatever,” Iva says, as she summons her bayard, stepping back, and throwing it at the panel.

Iva screams, as the power goes down, shaking the castle, causing her to fall hard to the ground.

Iva groans as she props herself up on her arms, looking over at the panel.

“Huh?” Iva says when she notices that the powerball behind the panel was gone.

Iva chuckles as she stands, and turns around to exit the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The main engine just shorted out!” Haxus says, irritation in his voice.

The computer beeps, and a video feed of Iva’s location appears on the screen.

“We have a saboteur. Find her and take her out,” Sendak says, watching as Iva runs out of the room, Rover following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this this longer than expected, I’ll try and get the next one out as soon as I can, but high school is taking. up a lot of my time.


	6. Episode 5

“Haxus! I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated!” Sendak shouts, pounding his fist on the table.

“Commander Sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside,” Haxus says, letting it play.

“There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in,” Romelle says.

“You got it. Tell me what to do,” Iva replies.

“The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull,” Romelle starts.

“She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses,” Haxus says, turning to look at Sendak.

“Yes, but she's also giving away her location. Find that room. Kill the paladin. Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end,” Sendak says.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, don't come any closer! I don't know how to use this very well,” Ryn says, holding their bayard, Krolia standing beside them, tightly gripping her blade.

Two creatures walk out, one more skeptical than the other.

“Wait a minute. You're not Galra,” Ryn says, lowering their bayard.

“Nor are you,” the skeptical one says, stepping in front.

Suddenly, a drone starts to slowly come down the hole, visibly displaying a red light.

“A patrol! Isla, we must take leave from these ones, now,” the male says, making a hand motion.

“Wait, please! We need your help,” Ryn says, letting their bayard fade away.

“If the Galra find us, they'll kill us. Or torture us. Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please,” Kroli says, putting her blade away.

“Not our problem, Rat Tail. Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Isla, exeunt!” the male says, turning around.

“No! These many years only Galra have been seen here. I will not turn my back on the skylings,” Isla says ina stern tone.

“Vex! Grab a side. In here. Hurry!” the male says, quickly moving.

“Thanks for saving us,” Ryn says when the patrol drone is gone. 

“I'm Ryn.” they say, gesturing to themself. 

“Isla. And this one, my brother Arlen. How did you fall to us?” Isla asks.

“Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it,” Krolia says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Iva, have you made it to the generator room?” Romelle asks. 

“I'm in,” Iva says, hiding behind a pillar to sit.

“This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out,” Iva says,letting her visor fade away.

“Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You can't give up,” Romelle says reassuringly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you have to leave for this mission mom?” Iva asked, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes.

Orabelle looks down at Iva with a smile, and pats her head, ruffling her hair in the process.

“You know I don’t want to leave you and your father, but I have to,” Orabelle says, kneeling to look Iva in the eyes.

“Hmmph,” Iva says pouting, looking away from Orabelle.

“Well, it’s time for dinner you two,” Darrien says, poking his head around the corner.

Iva and Orabelle walk over to kitchen and sit down.

“Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, Orabelle. After you leave for your mission tomorrow, you’ll be eating freeze-dried peas for the next two months,” Darrien says, mindlessly moving his fork around his plate. 

“I know, that’ll suck so much,” Orbelle responds, leaning back in her seat.

“Don't lie. I know you love those peas, Mom,” Iva says, perking up happily.

“It's true. Those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable,” she replies, sitting her fork down on the table.

“I wish I was going up with you,”Iva says, setting her head down on the table.

“Just you wait, kiddo. Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday. You're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine. I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice,” Orabelle says, looking down to make eye contact with Iva.

At that, Iva smiles to herself, imagining what the future could hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Galaxy Garrison mission assigned to Orabelle Vano, has taken a turn for the worse. The ship crashed on the distant moon Kerberos, but no remains have yet been found on the large planet. The crash was likely due to pilot error, and it is indeed a sad day for the family,” the announcer on the television speaks.

Iva then pauses on her place on the stairs, and doesn’t dare move. She let’s the tears stream down her face, as she runs up the stairs and slams her bedroom door shut behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iva quickly types on the computer, and watches the video again, before typing some more.

“You? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards?” Patterson commands, stepping into the room and turning on the light.

“You said the spacecraft went down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberos!” va says loudly, jabbing a finger onto Patterson’s chest.

“Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them,” tightly gripping Iva’s wrist, and pulling it off his chest.

“Where's my mother?” Iva demands. 

“Escort Miss Vano off the premises and make sure every guard knows she's to have a very strict eye kept on her if she ever steps foot on Garrison property again,” Patterson says, shoving Iva into a few guards.

“You can't keep me out! I'll find the truth! I'll never stop!” Iva shouts out, drawing the attention of many people as she gets dragged away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay. Talk me through it, Romelle,” Iva says, putting her visor back on.

“Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs,” Romelle starts, pausing to make sure Iva heard her.

“Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it,” Iva says, standing.

“Now, what I'm going to need you to do is-“ Romelle starts, before she stops at the sound of lasers.

Iva then quickly summons her bayard, and throws her sword straight into a Galra robot. It then falls to the floor, and Iva quickly runs towards the rest of the robots, summoning her shield, and dodging their shots at her. As she runs past the fallen robot, she grabs her sword and runs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Iva! Hello? Are you there? Iva, what's going on?” Romelle asks frantically.

“Wait the mice. Maybe they can help,” Katie says, turning to look at Romelle in the eyes.

“Yes! Maybe!” Romelle says perking up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Friends, I need your help,” Romelle’s voice echos inside of the mice’s minds.

The largest one hardly bumps into the jewelry box the other three were sleeping in. They then jump out of the box, and then close behind the largest mouse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva quickly ducks behind a pillar and turns on her wrist device, scanning the map of the castle, looking for any exit.

“My only way out is two floors up? Seriously?” Iva says angered.

“Let's try this,” Iva says, pressing one more button.

“There!” one of the robots shouts, pointing at Iva.

One of the three robos shoots Iva, and the hologram of her fades away, and the real Iva quickly jumps out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind, quickly flies up into the vent. 

Iva sits still for a moment, to catch her breath.

“Whoa! Can't believe that worked!” Iva says, in between gasps for air.

Iva jumps when a laser from one of the robots nearly hits her. She then quickly runs through the vent as more shots follow.

“You stay and guard the generator,” one of the bots say, before he runs in the other direction, one following him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva quickly dodges, nearly running into the wall. She then makes a sharp turn into the training room, and running to the exit one the other side.

“The invisible maze!” Iva says perking up, and quickly turning on her wrist device. 

She presses a few buttons, and then turns it off.

“Let's see them get through this,” Iva says, running faster to get out of the area of the invisible maze before it turned on.

The walls start to appear, and Iva quickly jumps over the edge of the wall, before it gets to high. 

Iva doesn’t maintain her balance, and falls, but lands on the other side of the wall. She stays where she is to breathe for a moment, before another robot breaks through the window in the upper control room of the training room, and Iva quickly gets up, and runs out of the room, the robot running after her.

Iva runs into a vent, and stops when she runs into a drop, but jumps when the bot shoots at her, the bot manages to hit Iva’s jet pack, and Iva starts to fall faster. The bot runs towards her, but falls down to the bottom of the vent.

“Rover. Nice save, buddy,” Iva says when Rover catches her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here?” Ryn asks.

“Grandma's special dish for special visitors. Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul,” Isla says foundly.

“Oh! Thank you for the bugs,” Krolia says wearily.

The oldest Balameran pours some more soup into Krolia’s

“Okay, I think that's too many,” Kroli says, trying not to visibly fidget.

“So, how many of you are down here?” Ryn asks.

“There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines. We harvest crystals for Zarkon,” a male speaks.

“Zarkon. That's so sad that he's enslaved an entire planet,” Ryn says, tightening their grip on their howl.

“Zarkon may rule, but we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from,” one of the males speaks.

“Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones. Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return,” Arlen says angrily.

“In the past, those who took the Balmera's crystals would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. It is no wonder we can feel her suffering,” Isla says sadly, placing her hand on the ground.

“I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger. We're looking for a battleship-class crystal,” Krolia says.

“Battleship-class crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain,” the male speaks again.

“There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated,” Isla says quietly.  
“Quiet!” Arlen says loudly, catching everyone’s attention.  
“Even if you two could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down your ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with crystal or without.”

“Okay, so this crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get,” Ryn says, turning to look at Krolia.

“I don't know about the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic. But, yes, this seems very difficult,” Krolia says.

“You may stay here until Balmera gives another crystal. One that is hidden from Galra eyes,” Isla says shyly, looking down at the ground.

“We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat,” Ryn says.

“Ryn, you fix the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan,” Krolia says standing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“First day of school. Time to see if Patterson will let me off,” Iva says, turning to walk out of her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I made it! I'm a fighter pilot. Hasta la later, Katie! And look, you're my engineer,” Jay says, putting his arm on Ryn’s head.

“Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground?” Ryn asks, looking up at Jay.

Jay frowns at Ryn, then looks back at the paper on the wall.

“And our communications officer is - Who the heck is Iva Vano?” Jay says, squinting at the paper.

“Right here,” Iva says walking up to Jay and Ryn.

“Welcome to the team, Vano. I'm Jay, your fighter pilot,” he says, gesturing to himself.

“Hey, I'm Ryn.”

“We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now,” Jay says, while Iva peers behind him, listening closely to what Patterson.

“Security for the Galaxy Garrison's mainframe is our first priority. It's been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. It cannot happen again!” Patterson says angrily.

Iva quickly stands up straight, and saluts Patterson when he walks by her. Jay is quick to copy, and he realizes who she’s saluting too.

“Wrong arm, cadet,” Patterson says, as he walks by Iva.

Iva quickly switches arms, and then lowers it when Patterson has passes. Iva sighs in relief, and closes her eyes.

“Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?” Jay says, getting into Iva’s face, causing her to jump.

“Sorry, I don't have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator,” Iva says, walking off.

“What's his problem?” Jay asks, watching Iva walk away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, Rover, I haven't always been there for my team. But this time I will be. Come on,” Iva says, standing, and running out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me, what is the sky like?” Isla asks.

Ryn pauses, and turns to look at Isla.

“The sky? You seriously have never even seen the sky?” Ryn asks.

“No but, at night, I sneak up as high as I dare, trying to imagine what it is like. Oh, lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here,” Isla says, quickly climbing to the top of the pod.

“Well, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too,” Ryn says, rubbing their arm.

“Free?”

“Yeah, free. It means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want. No Galra masters to tell you what to do.”

“It makes no sense. Zarkon controls everything.”

“Nope. No, things are changing. Have you heard of Voltron?”

“A child's tale,” Isla says smirking.

“It's real. I'm one of the paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon,” Ryn says.

“You are?” Isla asks hopefully.

“Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show!” Arlen shouts, grabbing Ryn and Isla’s attention.

“The cavern is our home. This will never change. Come,” Arlen says angrily, motioning for Isla to follow him.

Isla looks at Ryn, before sadly jumping off of the pod, and following her brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Powering sub panels. Sub panel energy transducer is go. Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with bridge. Initializing main cluster reboot,” Haxus says, messing with the control panel.

“Gotcha,” Iva says, opening a panel, then turning on her wrist device to transfer the panels information to it.

“Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up. The bridge is go. Powering up,” Haxus says, watching the bar go up.

“And up, and up, and up. I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads,” Iva says, forcing the bars to go higher from her wrist device.

“Sir, something is wrong,” Haxus says, looking at the panel in front of him.

Iva then quickly jumps off the ladder she was previously on, and grabs onto Rover, as a wave of electricity climbs up the walls, and scatters across the floor. 

Haxus yells as he violently gets shocked, and falls to the ground. Rover then let’s Iva safely onto the floor.

“You're the one causing all this trouble? A child?” Haxus says angrily, looking up at Iva.

“I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron,” Iva says, summoning her bayard.

“Let me tell you something, child. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death. Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide,” Haxus says, grabbing his blades. 

Haxus then charges at Iva, and Iva throws her sword at Haxus, but he dodges. Right before Haxus makes it to Iva, she manages to get her bayards back in her hands, to counter Haxus attacking her. 

Iva then quickly steps back, causing Haxus to stumble forward. But before Haxus manages to maintain his balance, Iva forcefully pushes Haxus, causing him to stumble even more. 

Haxus manages to stop himself, but Rover then swopes in, and pushes Haxus back even more, and he grabs Rover, before he falls down the hole behind him.

Iva then worriedly looks at Rover, before she realizes what it was going to do. 

“No,” Iva says quietly as she starts to move forward towards Rover.

“No!” Iva yells as Rover powers off, causing it and Haxus to fall down the hole. 

Iva nearly throws herself over the edge trying to grab Rover before it fell to low, but she doesn’t manage to grab him. She then falls back onto the floor.

“Haxus, report in!” Sendak yells through the speaker in the panel.

“Haxus is gone, and you're next!” Iva yells from her place on the floor.

“You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!” Sendak commands. 

“Never!”

“Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you,” Sendak says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you want?” Adam says coldly.

“Your friend wanted to hear from you,” Sendak says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Adam?” Iva says, sitting up quickly.

“Iva? Iva, don't listen to-,” Adam starts off before his screams are heard.

“No!” Iva shouts, standing.

“You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands,” Sendak's voice says, as Iva starts running out of the room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence?” Arlen says, visibly upset.

“Uh, are you saying that you want us to leave?” Ryn asked, anger rising in their chest.

“Yes,” Arlen replies harshly.

“Well, it's working, but we can't leave without the crystal. You come up with any ideas how to get it?” Ryn asks, turning to look up at Krolia.

“Actually, yes,” Krolia replies.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can't believe I'm the one who has to do the talking. I'm literally the worst one to do this. I crack so badly under pressure,” Ryn whines as Krolia walks ahead.

“Shh! Guards don’t complain,” Krolia says sternly, effectively cutting Ryn off. 

“Oh, hello, gentlemen, shift's over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack,” Ryn says when Krolia stops walking.

“Verify identification code,” one guard speaks.

“Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID badges,” Ryn spits out in a quick fashion.

“Verify identification code or be destroyed,” the same guard speaks.

“Okay, okay. I've got it right here!” Ryn shouts as they hop off Krolia’s shoulders, and throws their sword at one of the guards, as Krolia throws her blade at the other.

Krolia then runs over to the crystal, and places her hands on it, closing her eyes.

“What are you doing? We got to hurry!” Ryn says, turning to look at Krolia.

“I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time,” Krolia replies calmly.

“Whoa. You really know your Balmeras.”

The crystal then suddenly comes out the ground, and Krolia stumbles back as she tries to maintain her balance. In the process, and backs up into a wall, the crystal crushing her as a result.

Ryn then walks over to her, and picks up the crystal with a force beam, and looks at Krolia with a disappointed look.

“Shut up,” Krolia says standing.

“I didn’t say anything,” Ryn replies smirking.

“You know what you did.”

“No, I don’t know. Please tell me.”

“Let’s just go.”

“Alright,” Ryn says turning to walk away.

Once they turn the corner, they run into a swarm of guards, and Krolia immediately surrenders, when they threaten to hurt Ryn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit,” Sendak says.

Adam then perks up at this comment, and looks up at Sendak with a panicked expression.

“Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate,” Sendak finishes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Quiznak! I can't believe they caught us,” Krolia says, rubbing her temple. 

Ryn doesn’t reply, but instead looks down at the ground, trying to think of how they were going to get back to the castle.

 

“Someone's coming,” Ryn says, quickly whipping their head up when they hear footsteps. 

“Isla?” Ryn asks when Isla walks up to their cell, and unlocks it.

“Make haste to your pod. The crystal is prepared for departure,” Isla says, quickly turning around to see if anyone was coming.

“How did you get the crystal?” Ryn asks, stepping closer to Isla.

“I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short,” Isla replies, turning back to look at Ryn.

“Why are you helping us?” Krolia jumps in.

“You'll get in trouble,” Ryn added. 

“Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so,” Isla replies.

Ryn then smiles, and Isla smiles back, leaning down to ge Ryn a quick hug.

Isla leads Krolia and Ryn out to where Isla ha moved their pod, but stops in her tracks when she sees 

“No. Arlen, why?” Isla asks sadly.

“These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you,” Arlen replies.

Ryn then frowns, and summons their bayard.

“No! The Balmera will save us,” Isla says, stopping Ryn 

“Isla, no!” Arlen yells when he realizes what Isla is doing. 

Rocks then fall from the ceiling, and crush many guards.

Ryn, Krolia, and Isla then start running towards the pod, but one of the guards catches Isla with a rope, causing her to fall to the ground. 

“Isla!” Ryn yells, stopping and turning around.

“Go! Make haste!” Isla yelled.

“Let her go!” Ryn shouts, starting to climb out of the pod.

“No, Ryn!” Krolia says, grabbing Ryn’s arm. “We have to go!” 

Ryn then turns back to look at Isla, and then back to Krolia.

“I'll come back for you, Isla! I promise!” Ryn shouts as they hop back into the pod.

Krolia then quickly flies the ship straight up, avoiding the shots sent at them by the Galra patrols.

“If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want!” Krolia says, dodging more shots.

Ryn looks behind them, then turns around to look at the control panel. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mice pry off a metal rod off the wall, and run down the hall. They jump from the vent, and jump onto a Galra guard, and get it to manage to take itself down. They then hop onto a panel, and hit a few random buttons.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“They did it,” Romelle says when the particle barrier fades away.

Katie smirks, and follows Romelle as they run into the castle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva peeks out from behind the pillar she's hiding behind, before turning back around, and turning one her wrist device.

Sendak then turns around, and spots Iva sanding in the doorway. Iva runs in the opposite direction, Sendak chasing after her. Once Sendak passed the real Iva, she runs into the room, and kneels in front of Adam.

“Adam, wake up. It's me, Iva,” she says, placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder. 

Before Adam can react, Sendak shoots his prosthetic arm towards Iva, and holds her up in the air.

“You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?” Sendak asks, looking up at Iva.

Jay then slowly opens his eyes, and looks over to Iva and Sendak. He then quickly summons his bayard, and shoots Sendak, before it fades away, and he passes back out. Iva then falls to the ground, and rolls a bit before she manages to stop herself.

Then as if one que, Katie and Romelle run into the room. Katie summons her bayard, and then aims it at Sendak.

Iva throws her sword straight at Sendak, but he catches it. Right when Sendak catches Iva’s sword, Katie shoots her bayard right above Sendak’s head, and her bayrds carries her up into the air, her body hitting Sendak’s head in the process.

Romelle takes the chance while Sendak is trying to maintain his balance, to run behind him, and go up to the control panel. 

Katie falls to the ground, and nearly hits Iva. Sendak then shoots his arm at Katie, and Iva takes the small chance to quickly throw her sword into the small energy beam that is connecting Sendak prosthetic arm to the rest of his body. His arm then disconnects, and falls to the ground before it hit Katie. 

“No!” Sendak shouts.

Katie then runs up the Sendak, pushing him, and back up onto the small area, where Romelle would stand to control the ship.

“Katie, now!” Romelle shouts, turning back to look at her.

Before Sendak can react, Katie quickly backs away from him, and a wall traps Sendak in a small circle.

“No!” Sendak yells, punching the wall a few times.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iva cuts the handcuffs off of Adam, and offers him her hand to help him up.

Katie kneels next to Jay, and offers him her hand. Jay takes it, but doesn’t stand.

“Jay, are you okay?” Katie asks.

“We did it. We are a good team,” Jay says softly, turning to look at Katie.

Katie smiles back at Jay, and they stand, Katie helping Jay was over to Iva and Adam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We can't shake them! We're not going to make it!” Krolia yells, quickly dodging more shots.

Ryn’s hand hovers over a button in the control panel.

“Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball,” Kroli says, looking over at Ryn for a quick moment.

“Maybe, but it's our only chance,”Ryn replies.

“Fine,” Krolia says flatly.

Ryn then pounds their fist on the button, and the pod suddenly goes much faster than it was before. Then they quickly shoot out of the hole much faster than they were previously going.

“We did it!” Ryn yells once they make it out of the atmosphere of the planet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“After a day in here, he should be fully healed,” Romelle says, looking at Jay through the glass in the pod.

“Ryn, we can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team but I understand if you want to leave,” Adam says, turning to look at Ryn, and placing a hand in their shoulder.

“Nelson used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about. I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families,” Ryn replies.

At this, Iva smiles to herself, thinking of her mother.

“Good to have you back on the team,” Adam says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait. This took much longer than I expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
